(BAP) Oasis
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Umumnya rasa takut yang menyerang manusia akan menenggelamkan mereka. Tapi bagiku, ketakutan yang menyerang, membuatku tersadar. Aku berbeda. Aku Kim Him Chan. Oasis. A BAP OT6 Fic (BangHim/DaeJae/JongLo) any KPOP Idols
1. Chapter 1

**FF BAP OT6 / YAOI/ OASIS / Part 1**

 **Title: Oasis**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *sementara***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Violence/Romance/Crime/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan**

 **Bang Yong Guk *blom nongol***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun + Young Jae) *blom nongol***

 **JongLo (Jong Up + Zelo) *blom nongol***

 **Kim Da Hyun (TWICE) as Hime's Twin Sister**

 **Kim Hee Chul (SuJu) as Hime's Mom**

 **Kevin Lee/Kris Wu as The C.A.R.T Department's President**

 **Nyusul...**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! VIOLENCE! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Annyeong~^0^)/ Ni ff terinspirasi dr Divergent movie ama... Avatar mungkin ya?(R: Mana kite tau! Woi!) Ah, pokokx terserah Reader-nim aja lah mo ng-mirip2in ma film apa=3= #plak *lepas tanggung jawab*

Ni ff ga bakalan panjang kok. Suer^3^)v EH! Bohong, ding! Ni ff mungkin bakalan panjaaaaaaaang bgt:D *digebuk rame2* Akhir kata, selamat membaca, BABY~\\(=^o^=)/ *kabur*

 **Summary:** Umumnya rasa takut yang menyerang manusia akan menenggelamkan mereka. Tapi bagiku, ketakutan yang menyerang, membuatku tersadar. Aku berbeda. Aku Kim Him Chan. **Oasis.**

.

.

.

 **Oasis**

 **1**

Bumi berada di ambang kehancuran begitu Perang Dunia III pecah. Tidak ada yang menguntungkan dari berperang. Semua orang tahu itu. Sayang, beberapa manusia di dalamnya, Para Pemimpin Dunia, seolah menutup mata. Hingga setelah perang berakhir, yang tersisa hanyalah puing-puing, tanah yang gersang, dan, beberapa nyawa yang seolah tiada henti meraung, meratap dalam kehilangan.

Selalu ada semboyan, kehancuran adalah suatu awal mula dari kebangkitan.

Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Umat manusia mulai mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan. Namun sebelum itu, mereka mencari 'kambing hitam'; faktor yang akan menjadi pihak yang disalahkan atas semua kekacauan ini.

Mereka memang menemukannya.

Faktor itu berasal dari diri manusia sendiri. Faktor yang berperan sangat penting di kehidupan umat manusia; hasrat. Tentu saja, manusia tidak dapat memusnahkan sesuatu yang telah digariskan alam untuk mereka.

Oleh karenanya, alih-alih memusnahkan, mereka—umat manusia—memutuskan untuk... _mengarahkannya._

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Him Chan-ssi! Senang bertemu denganmu di sini!"

"Hi, Himchanie~"

"Omo, Kim Him Chan!"

Namja cantik berambut pirang yang disapa dengan begitu heboh hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah terbiasa. Orang-orang selalu mencoba untuk akrab dengannya meski Him Chan, Si Namja Cantik, sendiri tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk menjalin pertemanan. Bukannya sombong, Him Chan hanya merasa jengah. Dan bosan.

 _/Perhatian bagi semua peserta C.A.R.T, diharapkan untuk mengantri di depan loket pendaftaran berdasarkan Faksi masing-masing./_

Panggilan dari interkom menggema ke sepenjuru stasiun. Bagai sekumpulan kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, semua orang mulai bergerak, mengikuti perintah tersebut dengan patuh. Berbeda dengan Him Chan yang malah berdecak, lalu melangkahkan kakinya berat menuju loket faksi tempat ia bernaung; Faksi Ozon.

Sejak perang dunia berakhir, demi menciptakan kedamaian di muka bumi, umat manusia dibagi kedalam empat golongan faksi. Setiap faksi melambangkan satu elemen. Faksi _Ozon_ untuk udara, _Aqua_ untuk air, _Flames_ untuk api, dan _Earth_ untuk tanah. Keempat Faksi tersebut menggambarkan sifat dan perilaku manusia yang bernaung di dalamnya.

Pertama, Faksi _Ozon._ Faksi Ozon terdiri dari orang-orang yang jenius dan cinta damai. Kaum bijaksana, orang menyebutnya. Mereka seperti udara karena dipenuhi oleh kelembutan dan cinta. Faksi Ozon sering berkecimpung dalam kegiatan sosial. Tak jarang manusia-manusia berwajah rupawan bernaung di bawah nama Faksi Ozon. Mereka ibarat langit yang begitu tinggi, dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan malaikat dan bidadari. Maka tidak aneh, Faksi Ozon disepakati sebagai pemimpin pemerintahan.

Faksi ke dua, Faksi _Aqua._ Seperti elemen yang dilambangkan, orang-orang yang bernaung di bawah Faksi Aqua adalah orang-orang tenang namun demokratis. Terkadang mereka mengalir, mengikuti arus. Dan terkadang, saat angin berusaha memecah, mereka akan berombak, berjuang bersama-sama untuk melawannya. Mereka adalah orang yang jujur dalam berpendapat. Dikarenakan sifat tersebut, orang-orang dari Faksi Aqua seringkali meniti karir di bidang hukum.

Ke tiga, Faksi _Flames._ Ibarat elemen yang dilambangkan, orang-orang dari Faksi Flames adalah orang-orang yang memiliki semangat tinggi. Mereka sangat memuja kebebasan dan hidup liar. Kaum pemberontak, orang-orang menyebutnya. Kaum orang gila, beberapa berpendapat. Namun semua itu hanyalah nama. Toh, pada kenyataannya, Faksi Flames adalah guardian; orang-orang yang bertugas sebagai polisi. Prajurit. Mereka begitu berkoordinasi dengan pemerintah dalam menegakkan peraturan.

Faksi terakhir, Faksi _Earth._ Faksi Earth menaungi para petani dan buruh. Tidak banyak yang bisa dijelaskan mengenai Faksi Earth selain mereka adalah orang-orang pekerja keras yang hidup dalam cinta dan damai. Hanya ada kebahagiaan di sana, seakan ambang kehancuran dunia tidak pernah menghampiri sebelumnya.

"... _ext..._ _NEXT!_ "

Him Chan tersentak saat _microphone_ dari loket berseru keras. Entah sejak kapan antrian telah berjalan sejauh ini. Sekarang gilirannya, dan sepertinya dia sudah menghiraukan panggilan ke sejuta kalinya dari Si Penghuni loket. Terbukti, yeoja berkacamata dengan rambut pirang digelung tinggi itu menatapnya tajam sembari menyengseng tinggi frame kacamata, membuatnya terlihat seperti dosen killer. _Urgh, what an amazing start._

Tanpa mempedulikan gestur mengintimidasi tersebut, Him Chan mendekati loket dan menyodorkan secarik kertas tebal di tangannya. Si yeoja tampak dengan enggan menerima kertas itu, namun, ini sudah tugasnya, 'kan? Dia tidak berhak menolak kertas formulir peserta C.A.R.T begitu saja kalau dia masih sayang dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kim Him Chan?" tanya Si Petugas Loket, sedikitpun tidak menyembunyikan nada remeh dalam suaranya. Sayang, sikap tersebut tidak bertahan lama saat otaknya memproses nama beserta keterangan yang tertera di dalam formulir Him Chan. "K-kau – ah, anda... putera sulung Senator Kim Hee Chul?"

Oh.

Him Chan sering lupa kalau Umma-Nya yang cantik itu, Kim Hee Chul, adalah satu dari segelintir anggota dewan yang sangat berpengaruh. "Ne, Senator Kim adalah ibuku," jawabnya tidak tertarik. Bagai alarm biologis, tubuhnya seolah tahu akan apa yang berikutnya akan terjadi.

"Omo, mianhe, Kim Him Chan-ssi. Maafkan atas kelancangan saya." Si yeoja berkata dengan suara bergetar. Dia bahkan berdiri dari duduknya di dalam ruang sempit loket dan memberikan _bow_ sembilan-puluh-derajat. "Selamat datang di Pusat C.A.R.T, Kim Him Chan-ssi. Silahkan menuju ruangan anda. Kami harap anda puas dengan pelayanan yang kami berikan."

Ya, ya, ya. Him Chan hanya mengangguk, mengambil dua lembar kertas yang kembali disodorkan; formulirnya, dan nomor ruang konseling yang harus dikunjunginya. Ia memutuskan pergi setelah memberikan anggukan pelan sebagai gestur 'terima kasih' ke Si Petugas. Him Chan sangat menyayangi ibunya, namun tidak dengan pekerjaan yang digeluti oleh namja cantik berkepala empat itu. Him Chan benci hidupnya. Him Chan benci saat orang-orang menaruh hormat padanya, dikarenakan jabatan Sang Umma. Bukan sebagai Kim Him Chan.

Manusia memang munafik. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menghukum mereka. Mereka seharusnya benar-benar punah. Mereka pantas untuk dimusnahkan.

—Room 1004, Dr. Park—

Him Chan menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Di balik pintu ini, nasibnya akan ditentukan. Lebih tepatnya, faksinya.

Saat seseorang memasuki umur dua-puluh-tahun, mereka diwajibkan untuk mengikuti program C.A.R.T.

Apa itu C.A.R.T?

C.A.R.T merupakan kependekan dari _Counselling Animated Rate Thinking._ Sesuai namanya, C.A.R.T bertujuan sebagai tahap mediasi konseling yang akan menggambarkan pemikiran serta reflek seseorang saat menghadapi berbagai situasi tertentu. Melalui C.A.R.T seseorang akan mengetahui dimana, dan faksi apa seharusnya mereka bernaung. Namun program inilah hanyalah option. Setiap individu bebas memilih ke dalam faksi apa mereka ingin bernaung. Penentuan tersebut akan dilaksanakan setelah Program C.A.R.T dilakukan. Faksi ibarat takdir; hakekatnya mutlak, seumur hidup.

Dan Him Chan?

Faksi apa yang menjadi pilihannya?

"Kim Him Chan..." Dr. Park menggumamkan nama dari kertas formulir Him Chan. "... hmm, kau putera Senator Kim, ternyata. Hm, baiklah, ayo kita mulai analisismu."

Him Chan tercekat. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang tidak peduli akan jabatan Umma-nya. Dan tidak seperti dokter yang selalu dilihatnya selama ini, Dr. Park terkesan acuh dengan penampilannya. Dia hanya memakai kaus hitam polos berlengan panjang dan celana jens hitam. Rambutnya juga acak-acakan. Dia jelas bukan dari Faksi Ozon. Dr. Park berbeda. Hmm, menarik.

"Dokter, saya boleh bertanya?"

Dokter muda itu menatap Si Cantik penuh tanya, "ne? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Anda bernaung di faksi apa?"

Dr. Park tanpa kentara berjengit, tidak terbiasa mendengar seseorang berbicara begitu baku dan formal padanya. "Aku dari Flames."

Oh. Him Chan sudah menduga.

"Wae? Kau tidak berencana untuk masuk Faksi Flames, 'kan?"

Cara serta nada Sang Dokter bertanya, seolah Him Chan akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Tsk! "Aku mempertimbangkannya."

"Kau. Pasti. Bercanda."

 _'Nope.'_ Batin Him Chan menyahut.

Jika sebelumnya Dr. Park hanya memasang wajah meremehkan, sekarang namja itu sepenuhnya menatap Him Chan horor. "Kusarankan padamu, jangan. Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup bila bernaung di Flames! Percaya padaku, Kim Him Chan."

"Dokter, anda bahkan belum memulai analisisku. Bagaimana anda bisa seyakin itu?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku tidak perlu menganalisismu untuk mengetahuinya," kata Si Dokter datar, mengamati keseluruhan diri Him Chan dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. _Na-ah._ Namja di depannya ini terlalu, amat-sangat cantik untuk bertahan hidup di Flames. Bahkan, Sang Dokter tidak pernah ingat kalau ada seseorang yang memiliki rambut _strawberry blond_ alami seperti Him Chan di tempatnya. _It's a mission impossible._ "Flames adalah tempat berbahaya. Senator Kim tidak akan senang mendengarmu mempertimbangkan tempat itu. Kau sudah bernaung di tempat yang tepat, Kim Him Chan. Kau adalah milik Ozon."

Him Chan bungkam. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sebenarnya tidak tahu dimana dirinya harus bernaung. Dan yang pasti, tidak lagi tempat membosankan seperti Ozon.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Seumur hidup bukanlah komitmen yang singkat, Him Chan-ssi."

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Bagaimana hasil analisismu, Oppa?"

Him Chan menatap saudari kembarnya, Kim Da Hyun, lurus. Berbeda dengannya, Da Hyun sudah mengetahui Faksi apa yang akan menjadi pilihannya. Yeoja manis itu akan memilih faksi Aqua. Di balik penampilannya yang lemah lembut dan ceria, Da Hyun adalah seorang yang demokratis dan menjunjung tinggi kejujuran. Dia merupakan seseorang yang bersikap tegas. Sikap yang sangat dibutuhkan di dalam lingkup peradilan.

"Heumm... _entahlah._ " Him Chan akhirnya menjawab sembari mengedikkan kedua bahu. Tentu saja, hal ini akan membuat saudarinya—dan kemungkinan semua orang yang mendengar—bingung.

Apa maksudnya dengan 'entahlah'? Bukankah untuk itu Program C.A.R.T dilaksanakan? Agar tidak ada lagi keraguan di hati peserta mengenai faksi apa yang seharusnya mereka pilih? Hasil analisis dari alam bawah sadar akan menunjukkan karakter asli seseorang. Bukankah hal itu yang sering sekolah mereka bahas mengenai C.A.R.T?

"Oppa, apa maksudmu? Aku... tidak mengerti." Kata-kata terakhir Da Hyun keluarkan dengan berbisik sangsi. _Yeah,_ dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Him Chan, kembarannya yang sangat cantik sekaligus tampan ini memang selalu sulit dipahami. Sedari dulu.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana dengan hasil analisismu? Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi jaksa yang sukses, eoh~?" tanya Him Chan dengan nada jahil. Satu tangannya melingkari bahu kecil Da Hyun dengan kokoh dan akrab. Membuat Sang Yeodongsaeng tersenyum. Ini adalah cara Him Chan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia _sangat_ tahu itu.

"Kkkk~ Analisisku adalah yang TERsempurna, Oppa. Hm, aku sudah menduganya dari jauh-jauh hari, kau tahu?!" Da Hyun berkata penuh percaya diri, dengan sengaja menyanjung dirinya sendiri. Dia puas, tentu saja.

Him Chan memutar bola mata, berlagak jengah akan kesombongan adik satu-satunya itu. " _Ne, ne, you're the freakin' Einstein. I know. I always knew._ "

"Hahaha... Kalau begitu, ayo, kita ke aula! Kurasa Umma sudah di sana."

Err, itulah yang Him Chan takutkan. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Sang Umma nanti? Jawaban 'entahlah' tidak akan memuaskan ke-ingin-tahuan Hee Chul. Umma-nya bukan Da Hyun.

Jadi, apa yang akan dijawabnya jika... 'entahlah' merupakan satu-satunya jawaban yang Him Chan dapat dari Dr. Park?

 _ **Flashback»»»»**_

Him Chan masih jengkel akan ucapan Dr. Park yang terkesan meremehkannya. _Well,_ dia memang tidak tahu banyak mengenai Faksi Flames selain desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang gila tapi, haruskah dokter muda ini mematahkan semangatnya seperti itu? Lagipula... Dr. Park tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia memang terlihat lemah di luar, namun dia tidak serentan apa yang tampak di permukaan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sofa ini." Si Dokter Muda memberi instruksi, melambaikan tangan ke arah sofa khusus pemeriksaan, sementara kedua mata tidak lepas mematuti layar tablet kecil di samping kepala senderan sofa. "Ah, sebelum itu, kau minum dulu air ini."

"Aku tidak haus."

"Ini bukan air biasa. Kau harus tidur untuk bisa memasuki simulasi alam bawah sadarmu. Kupikir hal ini sudah kalian pelajari saat di sekolah menengah?"

 _Ouch._

Setelah meremehkannya, sekarang Dr. Park secara tidak langsung bermaksud mengatainya bodoh, kah?

"Tentu saja kami sudah mempelajarinya, Dokter," jawab Him Chan tanpa sedikitpun mampu menyembunyikan nada jengkel. Yang lebih menyebalkannya, dokter muda yang menjadi sasaran malah terkekeh, bereaksi seakan Him Chan hanyalah bocah kecil yang tengah merajuk. _Ish!_

"Kkkk... bagus, kalau begitu. Sekarang minumlah. Kita harus secepatnya memulai analisismu."

Dengan tidak rela Him Chan menurut, meminum air dari gelas kecil tersebut, lalu duduk di atas sofa yang diinstruksikan. Perlahan tubuh Him Chan serasa ringan. Ia melayang. Wajah tampan Dr. Park mulai berbias kabur saat namja itu memasangkan beberapa peralatan medis yang tidak Him Chan kenal di kedua pelipisnya.

"Tutup matamu..."

"... Biarkan tubuhmu _rileks..._ "

" _... Semoga berhasil, Kim Him Chan~"_

Hanya ada bisikan pelan... hingga telinganya tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Him Chan seratus persen yakin dunia di sekitarnya mendadak sunyi. Dan saat kedua matanya terbuka...

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng..._

 _Nihil._

Tidak apa-apa di sana selain kelabu. Entah memang ruangan itu dicat menggunakan warna abu-abu, atau memang... Him Chan tidak berdiri di sebuah ruangan? Err, dia dimana? Kemana Dr. Park?

"Dokter?"

" _..."_

Hening.

Okay... apa-apaan ini? Kenapa suaranya hanya bergema di kesunyian? Dia dimana sebenarnya?!

"Himchanie Chagi?"

Deg.

Him Chan berbalik, kedua marbel terbelalak mendapati Sang Umma sudah berada di sana. "Umma? Ba-bagaimana..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau tidak menyayangiku, Himchanie?"

 _What?_

Apa maksud Hee Chul tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Dia kecewa? Memangnya, apa yang telah Him Chan lakukan? Tidak. Dia tidak ingin membuat Hee Chul kecewa! Dia seharusnya membuat Hee Chul bangga! Umma-nya pantas bahagia!

"Kau membuatku kecewa, Himchanie."

DEG.

Tunggu,

Hee Chul tidak akan pernah, sekalipun, bekata seperti itu padanya.

Jika Hee Chul tidak akan pernah berbicara seperti itu...

Maka...

Itu berarti...

"Ini tidak nyata."

Ne, ini tidak nyata. Tidak ada yang nyata di tempat hampa ini. Begitupula dengan sosok namja cantik di depannya.

"Kau bukan Umma. Dan ini hanya mimpi."

 _Srasssh~_

Bagai sapuan angin, segala yang berada di hadapan Him Chan lenyap tak berbekas, berganti dalam cahaya putih menyilaukan hingga ia memejamkan mata erat. Begitu membukanya, Him Chan harus dikejutkan akan ekspresi Dr. Park yang menatapnya horor.

" _O. My. God_."

Namja itu berbisik tidak percaya.

"Kim Him Chan, dengarkan aku. Apapun itu, anggap saja hasil analisismu adalah Ozon, oke?"

"M-mwo? Apa maksud anda dengan 'anggap saja', Dokter? Apa hasil analisisku sebenarnya?"

"Kau harus segera pergi dari pintu belakang. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Dr. Park berkata, dengan terburu melepaskan peralatan yang melekat di pelipis Him Chan dan membantu namja cantik itu turun dari sofa hingga berdiri sepenuhnya di lantai. "Ingat, saat seseorang bertanya, katakan hasil analisismu adalah Ozon. Kau akan berada dalam masalah besar jika ada orang lain yang tahu."

 _What?_

Jadi dia harus berbohong mengenai hasil analisisnya sendiri? Wae? Kenapa dia harus berbohong?! Dan apa hasil analisisnya?! Kenapa Dr. Park tidak mengatakannya? Hei, apakah namja itu tidak mengerti seberapa inginnya Him Chan mengetahui hasil itu?! Dia butuh petunjuk! Bukannya teka-teki baru!

"APA HASILKU SEBENARNYA!?" teriak Him Chan geram, menyentak pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sang Dokter hingga terlepas. "Kau harus memberitahuku karena itulah tugasmu."

Dr. Park mengacak rambut ikalnya yang sudah acak-acakan itu frustasi. Seolah tuntutan Him Chan adalah hal tersulit yang akan ia jawab. Apa memang begitu?

"Kau seorang Oasis, Him Chan."

 _Tik, tik, tik, tik..._

"Mwo?"

 _Apa itu Oasis?_

Seakan membaca jelas pertanyaan di benak Si Cantik, Dr. Park menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya secara perlahan, " _Oasis_ adalah julukan bagi seseorang yang tidak bisa ditempatkan di faksi manapun, Him Chan. Kau berbeda. Pemerintah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk orang-orang sepertimu. Segala _test_ yang mereka lakukan tidak akan berguna dan berpengaruh terhadapmu. Bila mereka tahu ini, kau akan berada dalam masalah besar. Sekarang pergilah. Katakan hasil analisismu seperti yang kukatakan tadi kepada keluargamu. Kau adalah Ozon. Mulai dari sekarang, jangan pernah mempercayai siapapun. Lupakan mengenai Oasis."

 _ **««««Flashback End**_

Him Chan hanya bisa melongo di depan pintu belakang ruang analisis Dr. Park setelah diusir—didorong—keluar dengan paksa oleh namja itu. Dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia baru mendengar tentang 'Oasis' ini? Apa itu sebenarnya? Kenapa pemerintah terkesan... menutupi hal ini? Dan apa maksudnya dengan masalah besar?!

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"My Babies... akhirnya saat-saat seperti ini datang juga. _I'm soooooo happy!_ " Hee Chul berseru bahagia, memeluk kedua putera-puteri kembarnya ke dalam dekapan erat sesaat sebelum melepasnya. "Umma sangat bangga pada kalian. Dahyunie, kau akan menjadi jaksa yang hebat! Dan kau, Himchanie, My Boy, kau akan menjad – _tunggu,_ Himchanie, apa hasil analisismu?"

Bukan hal aneh jika Hee Chul pun tidak tahu pasti mengenai karakeristik Sang Aegya. Sedari dulu Him Chan memang sulit ditebak. Bak teka-teki rumit yang seolah tidak memiliki jawaban. Ia terlalu rumit untuk dipahami. Dari rupa dan kecerdasan, Hee Chul yakin puteranya adalah Ozon. Namun... dari sikapnya yang seringkali tidak stabil... dia... _**Flames.**_ _Oh, NO!_ Him Chan tidak boleh berada di Flames yang keras! Dia tidak akan membiarkan puteranya berada dalam naungan Faksi berbahaya itu!

"Err... aa-ku..." Tentu saja Him Chan tergagap. Dia tanpa sadar melirik Da Hyun yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya penasaran. _Ugh,_ dia tidak bisa terbebas dari topik ini, 'kan? "Hasil analisisku..." Him Chan kembali menatap Hee Chul, menemukan marbel hitam kelam yang serupa dengan dirinya menyelidiknya nanar. Ada harapan yang sangat besar di sana. Siapa Him Chan yang akan mengecewakan namja cantik, yang telah menjadi _single parent,_ Umma Terbaik, baginya dan Da Hyun semenjak mereka terlahir ke dunia ini?! "... Aku _Ozon,_ Umma."

 **Bohong.**

"Benarkah?!"

Him Chan mengangguk, menghiraukan tatapan menusuk sangsi dari Da Hyun di sisi kepalanya. " _Eum, that's what the doctor told me._ " Seperti halnya Da Hyun, Hee Chul pun sekarang memberi Him Chan tatapan sangsi. Err, apa jawaban serta ekspresi 'berusaha serius'nya terlihat sebegitu tidak meyakinkannya? " _What?_ " tuntutnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu pandangan menyelidik tidak jua kunjung beralih.

"Kau berbohong. Itulah masalahnya."

 **Deg.**

"Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku, Chagi, apa hasil analisismu?"

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng..._

Him Chan bungkam. Perkataan Dr. Park yang memberinya peringatan terngiang-ngiang.

 _'Jangan pernah mempercayai siapapun.'_

Tapi, ini keluarganya! Haruskah dia tidak mempercayai keluarganya sendiri?

 _'Bila mereka tahu ini, kau akan berada dalam masalah besar.'_

DEG.

Benar. Masalah besar berarti... bahaya. Bila dirinya akan berada dalam masalah besar, dia tidak boleh melibatkan keluarganya dalam bahaya!

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Umma. Kalian harus percaya padaku. Apapun yang kulakukan ini, adalah yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

Hee Chul dan Da Hyun saling berbagi pandang, tidak mengerti. Namun Him Chan memutuskan untuk tidak memberi penjelasan lebih jauh karena langsung berbalik, mengambil duduk pada salah satu kursi di podium aula C.A.R.T. Tidak lama lagi, nasibnya dan kesemua peserta C.A.R.T akan ditentukan di hadapan orang banyak. Him Chan begitu gugup. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mengambil keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Umma," panggil Da Hyun tanpa menoleh, marbel hitamnya yang menakjubkan masih tertuju pada sosok Sang Oppa di barisan akhir kursi podium sana. "Apa Oppa akan baik-baik saja, Umma?"

Hee Chul juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama, menatap puteranya yang cantik di kejauhan. "Huft, entahlah, Chagi. Umma juga tidak tahu."

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Oppa." Da Hyun bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Umma juga, Chagi." Namun Hee Chul juga menyahut, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Selamat datang bagi kalian semua peserta C.A.R.T. Aku Kevin Lee, The President of the C.A.R.T Department. Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, program ini selalu dilaksanakan setiap tahunnya dalam rangka dan tujuan untuk menciptakan perdamaian di muka bumi. Perang adalah hal terburuk yang umat ciptakan. Hasrat yang haus akan kekuasaan harus kita berantas saat anak-anak kita mulai beranjak dewasa. Adalah tugas kita sebagai orang tua untuk mengarahkannya.

"Maka dari itu, hari ini kami semua mengharapkan kalian semua, generasi penerus, agar menanamkan hal yang sama untuk keturunan kalian nanti. Kalian harus mengarahkan potensi mereka sebaik-baiknya. Ini bukanlah pemaksaan, tapi suatu bentuk dari koordinasi bagi keseimbangan kehidupan di muka bumi dan alam semesta."

Seperti yang lainnya, Him Chan menatap dengan khusyuk namja blasteran luar biasa tampan yang tengah berdiri di podium panggung. Dia masih muda, mungkin beberapa belasan tahun darinya. Tapi, dari cara namja itu berbicara serta perawakannya, seolah ia adalah seseorang yang mlewati paruh baya dan telah mengecap apa itu asam-garam kehidupan.

"Kim Da Hyun."

Him Chan terlonjak kaget mendengar nama saudari kembarnya dipanggil. Oh, ini sudah waktunya,'kah? Saat penentuan? Dan sejak kapan sosok tegap Kevin Lee tidak lagi berdiri di podium? Sekarang podium berganti sebuah meja pualam panjang yang di atasnya terdapat empat cawan yang juga terbuat dari batu pualam. Setiap cawan berisi elemen-elemen yang mewakili keempat faksi.

Da Hyun dengan anggun berjalan menaiki podium panggung. Senyuman lembut tertarik di bibir merahnya. Sikap yang akan semua orang duga dari anak-anak Senator Kim yang cantik dan ternama.

"Silahkan tentukan pilihanmu. Pilihlah dengan bijaksana, Kim Da Hyun." Namja dalam balutan setelan jas serta kacamata hitam di ujung meja berkata, menyerahkan sebilah pisau ke arah Da Hyun.

Tanpa ragu yeoja manis yang disodori pisau mengambil benda tajam tersebut. Kemudian dengan ayunan pelan ia menorehkan luka memanjang di telapak tangan kirinya. Da Hyun hanya meringis pelan saat tangannya yang terluka ia bawa ke dalam genggaman erat, membuat rembesan cairan amber kental menetes ke atas salah satu cawan berisi air jernih; Faksi Aqua.

"Darah melambangkan kehidupan. Penyatuan darah dan elemen ini menandakan bahwa kalian akan berbakti seumur hidup kepada faksi yang menjadi pilihan kalian. Selamat atas pilihanmu, Kim Da Hyun. Aqua."

Si Pria bersetelan hitam mengumumkan melalui pengeras suara, yang langsung disambut tepukan tangan oleh semua penghuni aula. Begitupula dengan Him Chan. Dia juga bertepuk tangan sembari melemparkan senyum riang ke arah podium, menatap lembut Sang Saudari Kembar yang juga balas menatapnya sama.

Ada perasaan sedih sekaligus asing menghinggapi Him Chan. _Faksi di atas keluarga._ Itulah semboyan yang selalu didengungkan oleh pemerintah. Mulai dari sekarang Da Hyun dan dirinya tidak akan mudah untuk bertemu. Padahal, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun terpisahkan sebelumnya.

"Kim Him Chan."

Glup~

Gilirannya.

Kenapa namanya harus dipanggil secepat itu, eoh?!

Menarik nafas panjang, Him Chan bangkit dari duduknya. Perlahan namun pasti kakinya yang jenjang menapaki anak tangga panggung. Dari luar namja cantik itu mungkin terlihat tenang, namun di dalam,

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

... jantungnya berdebar kacau tak menentu.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Faksi apa yang harus dipilihnya? Haruskah dia memilih Ozon? Tapi... bagaimana kalau nanti sesuatu terjadi dan dia melibatkan Umma-nya dalam bahaya?

DEG.

Umma-nya!

Tidak. Him Chan tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Hee Chul. Terlebih, Hee Chul adalah anggota dewan senat yang disegani. Jika nantinya hal buruk—entah apa itu sebenarnya—benar-benar terjadi, Him Chan akan memastikan kalau dia tidak berada di sekitar Umma-nya.

"Kim-ssi? Apa anda siap?"

Namja cantik yang ditegur menatap bimbang pisau yang dipersembahkan padanya, hanya untuk mengabaikan benda itu sejenak untuk menatap ke arah Hee Chul di kursi podium.

Umma-nya terlihat cemas. Wae? Apakah Hee Chul bisa menebak pikiran Him Chan saat ini? Apakah dia tahu kalau Him Chan akan... mengambil keputusan yang tidak diinginkannya?

"Ne, aku siap."

Apa boleh buat. Dirinya bukanlah pada posisi dimana ia **bisa** memilih.

"Tentukan pilihanmu, Kim Him Chan."

Menetapkan hati, Him Chan meraih pisau yang terulur padanya. Lalu tanpa ragu ia mengarahkan mata pisau ke telapak tangan, menorehkan luka horizontal memanjang di permukaan lembut tersebut. Namun alih-alih meneteskan darahnya begitu saja ke salah satu cawan, Si Cantik menangkup tangan tersebut menghadap ke atas, meremasnya kuat hingga ia sendiri dapat merasakan sengatan kukunya menekan keras bekas luka yang menganga di sana.

Ada tiga cawan; tiga Faksi.

Jika dirinya akan terlibat dalam masalah besar, maka... akan lebih bijaksana jika dia memiliki kesiapan untuk menghadapinya.

 _Cess~_

Suara cairan terpanggang api seketika mendesis ke sepenjuru aula...

"Kim Him Chan. Flames!"

... disusul oleh pengumuman lantang dari Si Namja bersetelan hitam.

 **TBC**

NB: Bagi BABYz yg berminat, ikuti project donasix Babyz wat BAP TOWN SCHOOL^^ Liat keterangan lengkapx d Twitter: BABYs_DAY_OUT / Line: BABY4BAP HIDUP BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIIIIIMMM!\\(=^0)/\\(0^=)/*tereak pke toa sekalian demo. Sial, harga pda naik!-3-*


	2. Chapter 2

**FF BAP OT6 / YAOI/ OASIS / Part 2**

 **Title: Oasis**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *sementara***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Violence/Romance/Crime/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan**

 **Bang Yong Guk as Jepp *akhirnya nongol***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun + Young Jae) *blom nongol***

 **JongLo (Jong Up + Zelo) *cuma Baby Jello yg nongol***

 **Kim Da Hyun (TWICE) as Hime's Twin Sister**

 **Kim Hee Chul (SuJu) as Hime's Mom**

 **Kevin Lee/Kris Wu as The C.A.R.T Department's President**

 **Rex (OC)**

 **Nyusul...**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! VIOLENCE! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Annyeong~^0^)/ Happy to see you again, Babyz~ THANNK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH 4 YOUR BELOVED COMMENTS, BABYZ... I LOVE YOU! Muaaaaaaachhh...(=^3)(.O=)? YOU'RE THE BEST FANDOM THAT I EVER INVESTED! EVER! Akhir kata*eh? Udahan aja?*, selamat membaca, BABY~\\(=^o^=)/ *ngelayap dulu ah... ke kamar BangHim sambil bawa kamera~*

 **Summary:** Umumnya rasa takut yang menyerang manusia akan menenggelamkan mereka. Tapi bagiku, ketakutan yang menyerang, membuatku tersadar. Aku berbeda. Aku Kim Him Chan. _**Oasis.**_

.

.

.

 **Oasis**

 **2**

"Kim Him Chan. Flames!"

Keriuhan bercampur heboh di sepenjuru aula seiring dengan pengumuman Si Pria bersetelan hitam.

 _Glup~_

Him Chan menelan saliva berat. Tentu saja terjadi keriuhan. _Dia,_ Kim Him Chan, putera sulung dari Senator Kim yang ternama, telah memilih jalan hidup yang begitu bertolak belakang dari... dari perkiraan semua orang. Ada empat faksi, _kenapa harus Flames?_ Sekiranya itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak kebanyakan penghuni aula saat ini.

Plok, plok, plok~

"Wohoo!"

" _You've got the right choice, Babe! Hahahaha..._ "

Namun tidak dengan kursi podium yang dihuni oleh Faksi Flames. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan heboh dan menyoraki Him Chan dengan riang—bersuka cita menyambut pilihannya. Yah, Flames memang selalu berbeda. Orang-orang menyebut mereka gila, tapi menurut Him Chan... mereka menyenangkan. Tidak ada _title_ dari orang tua yang akan membelenggu setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan. Mereka bebas, tidak terikat oleh apapun. Sesuatu yang akan-sangat mustahil untuk seorang Kim Him Chan lakukan. Dan sekarang, dia akan menjadi bagian dari orang-orang menyenangkan itu.

Kesadaran akan hal tersebut membuat sudut bibir Him Chan tertarik, mengancam sebuah senyuman hangat tercipta jika saja ingatannya seketika tidak terinvasi oleh bayangan Sang Umma.

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

Perlahan Him Chan melirik namja cantik di kursi samping podium panggung—tempat duduk para petinggi.

 **Deg!**

Benar saja. Hee Chul menatapnya kecewa, sedih, dan... sakit. Seolah Him Chan telah mengkhianatinya. Well, kenyataannya, dia _memang_ merencanakan sesuatu tanpa membicarakannya terlebih dulu, 'kan? Him Chan terkesan memalingkan punggung, menganggap segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya tidak penting untuk diketahui oleh keluarganya sendiri. Dia mengkhianati mereka.

"Silahkan duduk bersama faksimu, Kim Him Chan." Si Pria bersetelan hitam kembali memotong kekalutan namja cantik tersebut, memberinya instruksi final.

Dengan langkah pelan Him Chan menuruni panggung. Tangannya yang terluka ia kepalkan erat. Sakit dan perih yang mengiringi bagai pengingat, sebuah hukuman kalau hati Umma-nya lebih sakit dari ini. Da Hyun juga. Luka fisik tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan luka batin. Semua tahu itu.

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Aku Zelo, salam kenal~"

Semua peserta C.A.R.T telah berada di luar gedung dan bersiap-siap menaiki kereta menuju faksi masinng-masing. Him Chan menatap tangan putih yang terulur padanya sejenak, sebelum menaikkan pandangan. Ia langsung bertemu tatap dengan wajah manis serta kekanakan milik... err, siapa tadi namanya? Zelo? Nama macam apa itu?! Tapi, Kim Him Chan bukanlah seseorang yang dibesarkan tanpa tata krama. Dia tahu apa itu yang disebut ramah-tamah.

"Hi, aku Ki – ehem, aku Him Chan. Salam kenal untukmu juga, Zelo-ssi." Him Chan meraih tangan yang terulur padanya dengan senyuman cemerlang. Ia berpikir tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan diri menggunakan embel-embel nama keluarga. Seperti halnya yang Zelo lakukan. Toh, tidak akan ada yang peduli mengenai hal itu. Setidaknya tidak di Flames. "Dan, ya, aku baik-baik saja," tambahnya saat tangan mereka terlepas.

"Oh, syukurlah. Kupikir kau masih terpukul melihat reaksi Senator Kim saat kau memilih Flames tadi. _By the way, just call me Zelo._ " Zelo berceletuk, terus melangkah tanpa menyadari lawan bicaranya telah mematung di tempat, menatap belakang kepala bersurai cokelatnya nanar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa..."

Tap.

Namja bertubuh tinggi serta berwajah manis itu berhenti dan berbalik, akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Him Chan yang tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya. "Tahu kau putera Senator Kim?" Ia melanjutkan pertanyaan menggantung dari Si Pemilik marbel hitam yang tidak membalasnya dengan apa-apa selain gigitan bibir. Bingo. " _Kkkk... well, all of your family members... too fascinating to pass on._ "

Seketika Him Chan mendelik. Sebenarnya apa yang coba Zelo lakukan? Menggodainya, 'kah?

Mungkin tatapan jengkel yang marbel hitam tersebut tujukan padanya begitu tajam, hingga membuat Zelo akhirnya terkekeh sembari mengangkat kedua tangan. Menyerah. " _Okay, okay..._ aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi. Kau dan saudarimu sering tampil di depan publik bersama Senator Kim, karena itulah aku tahu. Aku mungkin terlahir dan besar di Earth, tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya buta akan politik serta orang yang berpengaruh di dalamnya, Him Chan."

 _Oh, right._

Bagaimana mungkin dia sempat lupa 'siapa' Umma-nya?!

"Jadi kau dari Earth, Zelo?" Him Chan bertanya, sepenuhnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan, mengikuti rombongan Flames yang lain.

"Eum! Kau tahu apa yang teman-temanku katakan saat aku ingin bergabung bersama Flames? Mereka berkata kalau aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku! Hahaha~"

Wow.

Him Chan seratus persen yakin, kalau itu pulalah yang sedang penghuni Ozon pikirkan tentangnya saat ini. Menolak surga demi memasuki sebuah neraka? Apakah itu bahkan terdengar masuk akal? Yeah, mungkin orang-orang itu memang benar; 'mereka' sudah kehilangan akal sehat—tidak waras.

Mengulurkan tangannya, Him Chan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu kanan Zelo. "Tenang, kau tidak 'gila' sendiri. Ada aku. Dua orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya lebih baik daripada satu, 'kan?" ucapnya santai, terlebih kepada pasrah, sebenarnya.

"Kkkk... ne, ne, _I don't like being lonely either._ "

"Kereta akan datang! BERSIAPLAH!"

Seruan keras tersebut menarik perhatian Zelo dan Him Chan. Keduanya menoleh hanya untuk membelalakkan mata. Pasalnya, rombongan Flames satu-per-satu memanjati... tunggu, bukankah itu kerangka besi yang menopang rel kereta?! Mereka memanjatinya?

"Err, Zelo, apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Alih-alih menjawab, namja manis yang ditanyai malah mengambil jarak selangkah dari Him Chan dan berbalik. Kedua tangan saling bergenggaman ke belakang sementara senyuman khas kanak-kanak bermain di kedua sudut bibir pink-nya. "Him Chan, ini Flames. Menurutmu mereka akan menaiki kereta dengan antri dan normal?"

Oh.

OH.

Zelo benar. Kepala Him Chan memutar kembali bagaimana para rombongan Flames satu-per-satu melompati kereta saat mereka melintasi gedung C.A.R.T. Seolah keberadaan stasiun yang harus dituruni hanyalah mitos. Atau memang tidak ada stasiun dalam jalur kereta Faksi Flames?

"Ayo, Him Chan. Kau tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta, 'kan?" tegur Zelo jahil. Setengah bagian tubuhnya telah memanjati kerangka besi. Dia terlihat luwes saat melakukannya. Bagaimana dengan Him Chan sendiri?

Glup~

Owh, dia gugup. Dan ini baru permulaan.

Menarik nafas dalam, makluk cantik tersebut akhirnya menapakkan pegangan di kerangka besi, mencengkeramnya erat. Dalam ayunan kuat, ia membawa tubuhnya naik, diiringi dengan kedua kaki yang berusaha mencari pijakan yang tepat untuk dirinya memanjat. Akan sangat konyol dan lucu bila dia terjatuh. Ini ujian pertama.

" _You okay there?_ " Zelo menegur, memastikan teman barunya tidak membuat lelucon dengan terjatuh.

" _I'm... hh... okay. Kkkk~_ "

Anehnya, Him Chan membalas terkikik. Meski nafasnya terdengar memburu.

" _Well, someone suddenly excited._ " Zelo berkomentar takjub.

Him Chan hanya tertawa. Awalnya dia memang gugup, namun sekarang? Oh, Him Chan sangat yakin kalau dirinya lebih lincah dari Spiderman saat memanjati gedung. _Well,_ mungkin tidak seperti Spiderman. Seekor tarsius mungkin lebih tepat.

Ada sensasi berbeda saat kaki-tangannya berhasil menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk berpijak dan berpegangan. Sensasi yang menggelitik seluruh sistem saraf, membuat darah di tubuhnya terpompa memburu. Him Chan bukan sesak nafas karena kelelahan, melainkan karena jantungnya yang serasa mau meledak oleh dorongan adrenalin. Dia _excited._

"Perlu bantuanku?"

Zelo telah sampai di atas. Tangan panjangnya terulur hendak menolong Him Chan, namun makhluk cantik tersebut menolaknya dengan gelengan. Lagipula, hanya satu dorongan dan ayunan lagi dan... _voila!_ Him Chan telah berpijak di atas kerangka besi sepenuhnya.

"Fuahh! _That's a long ride!_ "

" _No, it's not._ " Zelo bergumam tiba-tiba, membuat Him Chan menatapnya penuh tanya.

Hum? Apa maksu – _.GOD!_

Di kejauhan... sebuah kereta melaju ke arah mereka. Seandainya mereka tidak berdiri lurus dan berhati-hati, dapat dipastikan, saat kereta lewat nanti... mereka akan tertabrak.

" _Come on! The train is coming!_ "

Seseorang yang berdiri paling ujung berseru. Dia terlihat mulai berlari begitu kereta tiba. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mereka... mengejar kereta?

"Ayo, Him Chan!"

Deg!

Him Chan tersadar. Seketika berlari—berhati-hati melangkah—di belakang Zelo. Satu-per-satu dari rombongan melompat, meraih sebuah gagang besi di samping pintu kereta yang terbuka permanen. Inilah cara 'unik' penghuni Flames menaiki kereta, 'eoh? Wow.

 _Hup!_

Omo. Bahkan Zelo berhasil melakukannya! Itu berarti...

DEG.

... HANYA TINGGAL DIA SENDIRI?!

Him Chan melirik ke belakang. Ne, dia sendiri. Dan... _oh, shit,_ gerbong terakhir.

 _ **Now or never.**_

Mengumpulkan keberanian serta tekad, makhluk cantik tersebut mulai mempercepat larinya, tidak ingin terlewat oleh gerbong terakhir. Setelah mengunci target, ia melompat sembari mengulurkan tangan...

 _Hup!_

... sukses meraih gagang pintu gerbong. Dia... berhasil? OMO, DIA BERHASIL!

Oh, ini bukan saatnya bersorak, Him Chan...!

Terburu—dan serampangan— satu kaki Him Chan melangkah ke pintu peron, diikuti oleh kakiyang lain. Dalam satu ayunan kuat tubuhnya memasuki gerbong. Sama sekali tidak terlihat mulus karena ia langsung terduduk jatuh.

" _Whoa, you make it!_ " Zelo langsung berjongkok di depan Him Chan, menyambutnya dalam pelukan erat tanpa memperhatikan kalau posisi duduk namja cantik itu tidak stabil. Alhasil,

Duk!

"Awh!"

—belakang kepala pirang tersebut terbentur lumayan keras ke dinding gerbong.

"Omo, Him Chan, mianhe!" pekik Zelo heboh, menarik perhatian sebagian besar penghuni gerbong yang sebelumnya tidak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan mereka. _Urgh, great._

Menghiraukan nyeri ringan di kepalanya, Him Chan hanya menggumamkan 'tidak apa-apa' terburu dan sesegera mungkin berdiri. Namun belum selesai dirinya merasa lega saat tatapan penasaran mulai beralih, pekikan antusias dari gerbong depan—dimana semua senior Flames berada—menarik perhatian mereka semua mendekati pintu kereta. Wae? Ada apa?

"Mereka melompat."

 _ **What?!**_

Nafas Him Chan tercekat, sementara kedua matanya terbelalak, tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah ia saksikan. Dia tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana... caranya orang-orang itu melompat keluar dari kereta dan mendarat berakrobat di atap gedung?!

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak melompat?"

Him Chan mendengar seseorang bertanya kepada temannya.

"Menurutmu apa? Pemberhentian terakhir adalah Earth. Mungkin kau akan hidup bahagia menjadi petani dan memiliki keluarga?"

Oh, itu tidak terdengar buruk.

Tapi...

Yang dibutuhkannya adalah keterampilan bertarung dan membela diri. Bukannya bercocok tanam.

Melirik Zelo di sampingnya, Him Chan mengangguk, "kita melompat bersama?"

"Eum."

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam gerbong. Him Chan dan Zelo menarik nafas dalam sembari bergerak mundur..., mengambil ancang-ancang..., lalu...

(("AAAAAAA!"))

Mereka melompat.

Brug. Brug.

"Akh!" Him Chan mengerang. Mungkin lain kali dia akan mempertimbangkan untuk mendarat dengan langsung menggulingkan tubuh sebelum menggunakan telapak tangannya terlebih dahulu saat melompat. Telapak tangannya sedikit lecet oleh kerikil yang menghiasi atap gedung.

' _Dammit.'_

Untuk seseorang yang terlahir dan dibesarkan di Ozon, benak Him Chan jelas begitu terbiasa melontarkan umpatan.

Akan tetapi...

"Kkkkk~"

"Kkkkkk~"

Dia dan Zelo malah terkikik gembira. Seolah mereka baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan. _Well,_ kau tidak setiap hari melompat dari kereta yang tengah melaju untuk mendarat ke atap gedung tinggi yang dilewati, 'kan? _Oh, adrenaline rush~_

"SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL!"

 _Now what?_

Dengan sedikit ringisan Him Chan dan Zelo bangkit, mendatangi kerumunan di salah satu sudut gedung. Seorang pria berjaket kulit hitam dan bertubuh tegap tampak berdiri dengan luwesnya di tepian atap. Beberapa tindikan menghiasi alis dan bibirnya. Dan juga beberapa tato di pelipis. Urgh, secara keseluruhan, namja itu sungguh mengintimidasi. Mengerikan.

"Aku Rex, salah satu pemimpin kalian. Selamat datang di Flames. Untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian adalah orang yang tangguh dan layak, berada di Flames, aku ingin kalian melompat dari sini."

Rex memberi gestur menoleh sejenak ke belakang punggungnya, menunjukkan spot dimana mereka seharusnya me – tunggu,

 _What the..._

Apa Rex menyuruh mereka melompat dari atap gedung ke bawah sana?!

"Jika kalian ingin masuk Flames, maka inilah jalannya."

Ya, Rex memang ingin mereka melompat dari sana.

"Apa dibawah sana ada air atau semacamnya?"

Seseorang bertanya. Familiar. Him Chan mengenali suara itu; suara yang sebelumnya bertanya apakah yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tidak melompat saat di kereta tadi.

Rex tersenyum pada Si Pemilik suara. Senyuman yang begitu tenang namun menguarkan tantangan. "Kau akan segera mengetahuinya."

' _Atau tidak.'_ Him Chan menambahkan di dalam hati. Rex tidak seperti seseorang yang mudah dipercaya, menurutnya.

"Jadi," sentak Rex _excited,_ menarik perhatian semua mata padanya; mengantisipasi. "Siapa yang ingin melompat duluan?"

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng..._

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun yang menyahut. Kumpulan junior Flames tersebut malah saling mengalihkan pandang, tidak berkenan menjawab tantangan Rex. _Well,_ orang berakal sehat mana yang akan berani melompat dari atap gedung, tanpa sedikitpun tahu 'apa' yang akan menyambut mereka di bawahnya?

Keheningan di antara mereka begitu menyiksa. Sementara Him Chan termenung di tempatnya. Bukan. Dia tidak sedang menghindar seperti yang lain. Him Chan tengah memikirkan ucapan Rex.

Jika jalan masuk Flames adalah dengan melompati gedung... maka di bawah sana bukanlah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Mereka aman. Entah bagaimanapun caranya, sesuatu pastilah ditempatkan di bawah sana untuk menyambut mereka. Lagipula, Flames tidak mungkin mencelakakan orang-orang baru yang memasuki faksi mereka, 'kan?

" **Aku.** "

Semua mata berpaling, menoleh ke arah Him Chan yang baru saja berseru. Mereka menatap tidak percaya, seolah namja cantik itu telah gila dan kehilangan akal sehat. Him Chan tidak menggubris pandangan menghujat—pandangan khawatir, dari Zelo—tersebut dan melangkah ke depan, melewati Rex yang turun dari tepian gedung sembari menatapinya dengan sorot meremehkan. Huh, menyebalkan. Apa semua petinggi di Flames menatap anak baru seperti ini, eoh?

Mengenyampingkan rasa jengkel, Him Chan mencoba menengok ke bawah...

Glup~

... _Shit._

Hanya ada lubang besar dan gelap di atas sebuah atap bangunan lain, jauuuuuuh di bawah sana. _What the hell!_ Matahari masih tinggi tapi cahayanya bahkan tidak menjangkau bongkahan lubang sebesar itu?!

"Kami menunggumu, Anak Baru~" Rex berdendang. Seakan tatapan sinisnya tidak cukup meremehkan.

Him Chan memilih mengabaikannya dan memanjat pelan pagar tembok pembatas gedung. Ia merangkak, berpegangan pada genteng bata di bawah, sebelum akhirnya berdiri tegak. Kedua tangan merentang sebagai penyeimbang.

Meski sempat terhuyung beberapa kali, Him Chan akhirnya mampu menguasai pergerakan tubuhnya dan berbalik, memunggungi semua orang, namun berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan 'ujian' di depannya.

 _Gosh..._ kenapa lubang besar di bawah sana jadi terlihat semakin jauh dan menakutkan, eoh?!

"Sekarang, Anak Baru."

 _Now or never._

Yeah, dia tidak akan memberi Rex kesempatan untuk mencemoohnya lagi. Menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya, Him Chan menutup kedua mata sejenak hanya untuk membukanya kembali. Tatapan penuh keraguan berganti dengan kepastian; _a perfect determination._

Whuuuush~

Angin berhembus pelan dan membelai surai pirang stroberinya.

Yah, dia siap.

Merenggangkan tangan di sisi tubuh, Him Chan... melompat. Meskipun terlihat amatir karena dia lebih terlihat tengah terjatuh ketimbang melompat, dia benar-benar melakukannya. Ia melayang kencang. Di pertengahan, tarikan kencang gravitasi membuat tubuhnya berbaring di udara.

Him Chan sempat terkesima sesaat begitu langit biru menginvasi matanya, sebelum akhirnya tersentak begitu punggungnya beradu dengan sesuatu, lalu memantul beberapa kali ke atas. Dalam beberapa detik—yang kacau—berlalu, tubuhnya berhenti. Memberi kesempatan telapak tangan Him Chan untuk meraba, merasakan benda apa yang telah menyambutnya.

Eum? _Tali?_

Ne, tali jerami tebal yang saling terikat membentuk sebuah jaring besar, tepat membentang beberapa meter dari bongkahan lubang di atasnya. Seperti yang Him Chan duga, mereka tidak akan dicelakai.

Senyuman penuh kelegaan menghiasi wajah Si Cantik. Namun dalam sekejap berganti pekikan saat tubuhnya sedikit tersentak, melambung ke samping. Seseorang menarik ke bawah satu sisi jaring dan meraih ke arahnya. Gerakan reflek membuatnya ikut berpegangan pada tangan yang terulur itu.

 **Deg.**

Kasar.

Telapak tangan yang memegangi tangannya terasa begitu kasar.

Kokoh.

Genggamannya pada salah satu lengannya begitu kuat, namun tidak menyakitkan.

Him Chan sontak menaikkan pandangan, hanya untuk bertemu mata dengan sepasang marbel cokelat gelap yang mengamatinya; seolah tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah ia tatap. Sangsi.

"Apa kau didorong?"

Oh.

Oh. Tentu saja semua orang berpikiran begitu.

"Tidak," jawab Him Chan, sedikit jengkel.

Pria itu mengangguk, terlihat enggan untuk sekedar berkomentar dan hanya membantu Him Chan turun dengan memegangi bagian bawah lengannya—bak mengangkat seorang bocah. "Siapa namamu?"

"Him Cha..." Him Chan menggantung ucapan saat mata tajam tersebut menatapnya lurus, seolah menuntut sesuatu darinya. _Urgh,_ namja ini bersikap seperti Rex. Apa dia juga salah satu pemimpin mereka nanti?

"Kau tidak lagi berada di Ozon. Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk memulai hal baru. Pilihlah nama yang tepat. Kau akan memakainya seumur hidup."

Ada kerutan nyata terpatri di kening Him Chan. Namja ini benar. Dia bukan lagi Ozon. Flames adalah hidupnya. Lagipula... nama 'Him Chan' terdengar begitu... Ozon.

" _So, what's your name?_ "

Tik, tik, tik, tik~

"... Tats." Him Chan akhirnya menjawab, tidak tahu kenapa, dan apa alasannya dia memilih nama itu. 'Tats' terdengar begitu simpel. Tanpa arti khusus yang harus membebani. Bebas.

Untuk pertama kalinya, bibir penuh milik namja yang mengamatinya, menyunggingkan seulas senyum ringan. Dia terlihat begitu tulus sekaligus bersahabat. Sedikit.

"Pelompat pertama, Tats!" Teriak namja itu mengumumkan, disambut oleh tepuk serta sorakan dari beberapa orang yang berkumpul di sudut ruangan sana. Dia kemudian kembali menatap Him Chan. Masih dengan senyuman yang sama. "Selamat datang di Flames, Tats."

Deg~

 _Well,_ mungkin dia telah salah menilai namja ini. Dia sama sekali tidak seperti Rex.

" _Kkkkk, thank you._ "

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Aku Jepp. Aku dan Rex akan melatih kalian semua hingga menjadi Seorang Flames Sejati. Di sini, kami tidak ingin mendengar apapun itu mengenai faksi kalian yang lama. Kalian sekarang di bawah naungan Flames. Kalian akan mengabdi seumur hidup di sini. Apa kalian mengerti?!"

Suara berat itu menggema penuh komando. Semua 'anak baru' seketika tersentak, menjawab _'ya'_ dengan kaku dan kacau. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan mengangguk terburu, terintimidasi.

Namja bermarbel cokelat gelap, yang akhirnya Him Chan ketahui bernama 'Jepp', berdiri di depan sana; bersampingan dengan Rex yang menatap mereka semua dengan kedua mata menyipit sinis. Ekspresi keduanya begitu keras. Him Chan jadi penasaran, apakah aura kedua orang ini cukup membuat mereka semua, anak baru, terintimidasi?

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

Mungkin saja.

Dia tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi yang pasti, dalam keadaan normal jantungnya tidak akan berdebar secepat ini.

"Ikuti aku." Jepp lagi-lagi memerintah sambil lalu. Ia berbalik, keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah pasti tanpa sedikitpun menengok ke belakang.

Tentu saja. Memangnya, siapa yang sekiranya memiliki secuil nyali untuk tidak mengindahkan keinginan namja itu?!

"Di bawah sana adalah kantin," terang Jepp saat mereka melewati sebuah jembatan beton besar yang menjadi perantara antar gedung. Ia menunjuk ke bawah mereka. Jauh di bawah sana, tawa heboh serta dentingan peralatan makan membaur menjadi satu.

Him Chan menatap takjub. Di Ozon, mereka tidak diizinkan bersikap seperti itu di meja makan. Semua harus diatur oleh tata krama. Hanya ada satu atau dua patah kata yang saling bertukar di meja makan Ozon.

Tunggu,

Kenapa dia lagi-lagi mengingat Ozon, eoh?

' _Snap off, Him Chan... You're Flames now!'_

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Dan ini... ruangan kalian."

Nyaris keseluruhan pondasi Flames terdiri dari beton tebal. Tempat ini terlihat seperti sebuah kanal nuklir besar yang dipaksa menjadi sebuah markas. Semua terlihat begitu _bold,_ didominasi oleh berbagai jenis sapuan warna abu-abu.

"Kalian pasti suka kamar mandinya."

Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari nada Jepp berbicara, seolah ia baru saja menemukan lelucon lucu yang hanya dirinya sendiri dapat mengerti.

" _You must be joking, right?_ "

Suara lirih Zelo seolah mengkonfirmasi kecurigaan Him Chan.

Ne, Jepp pastilah bercanda saat mengatakan tempat 'itu' adalah kamar mandi mereka, bukan? Maksudnya, mana dinding pembatas setiap dudukan toiletnya?! Lalu... lalu... kenapa 'kamar mandi' mereka tidak memiliki dinding? Dudukan toilet... hanya berderet rapi di satu sudut kecil 'kamar' mereka; layaknya susunan kursi di tempat tunggu. _What the..._

"Kalian akan merasa seperti di rumah. Semua begitu terbuka." Jepp mengakhiri 'lelucon'nya dengan seringai _evil_ —bibir tertutup rapat namun salah satu sudut tertarik ke atas—sembari berlalu pergi. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Ganti baju kalian dan segeralah turun ke aula kantin." Ia menambahkan tanpa menoleh. Berlalu pergi meninggalkan wajah-wajah kebingungan yang saling melirik satu-sama-lain.

Mereka... harus mengganti baju... DI SINI?!

... _HELL!_

Hendak rasanya Him Chan mengumpat secara lantang atas peraturan 'keterbukaan' ini. Mereka sekelompok manusia! Bukannya gerombolan hewan yang tidak memiliki rasa malu. Tapi... meskipun benak melontarkan berbagai protes 'cerdas' mengenai kemanusiaan, Him Chan tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menuruti. Toh, anak baru yang lain juga mulai mengganti pakaian mereka tanpa mengeluh.

"Him Chan, ganti saja pakaianmu. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan." Zelo menenangkan Si Cantik sembari melemparkan cengiran bocah. Dia sudah mengganti celananya. Hanya tinggal meloloskan baju yang dipakainya dari tubuh dan mengganti dengan kaus oblong hitam, lalu terakhir... sebuah jaket kulit hitam berhiaskan garis merah di bagian lengan.

 _Glup~_

Him Chan tanpa sadar menelan saliva berat. Zelo yang terlihat kurus... ternyata memiliki abs yang cukup liat di perutnya. Bagaimana dengan Him Chan sendiri?! Urgh, dia hanya... _lembek._ Minus otot. Minus pigmen warna. Tidak seperti Jepp.

Tunggu,

Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan kulit cokelatnya Jepp?!

 _ARGH!_ Dia pasti sudah gila.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Him Chan akhirnya melepas dan menurunkan celananya. Ia baru saja selesai memakai celana hitam dari Flames saat sebuah komentar 'melecehkan' terlontar dari mulut seseorang.

"Kaki yang indah, Orang Kaku~"

DEG!

'Orang Kaku' adalah ejekan untuk meremehkan para penghuni Ozon. Him Chan tahu, namun tidak pernah mendengar secara langsung seseorang mengucapkan 'nama' tersebut secara langsung. Selama ini dia hidup bersama orang beradab. Dan sekarang, dia mendengarnya. Panggilan itu bahkan dialamatkan padanya.

Dia tidak menyukainya. **Sama. Sekali.**

Dipenuhi amarah, Him Chan berbalik dan menyongsong Si Pemilik suara 'cempreng' yang mengejeknya. Tidak sulit menemukan seseorang yang meledekmu bila orang itu dengan angkuhnya berdiri sembari bertolak pinggang, menatapmu tanpa gentar di tempatnya.

" _What did you say?_ " geram Him Chan mendesis di antara gigi yang terkatup rapat.

Namja itu sedikit membungkuk, menyejajarkan diri dengan wajah cantik Him Chan yang ternyata lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya sembari menyeringai penuh intrik. "Aku bilang, 'Orang Kaku'. Wae? Kau akan memukulku dengan wajah cantikmu itu?"

Tik, tik, tik, tik...

Keduanya saling tatap; Him Chan dengan mata menyipitnya, sementara namja tinggi itu dengan sebelah alis terangkatnya.

"Ne."

BUGH!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Semua orang di ruangan tersebut menganga dikala menyaksikan Si Cantik, dengan gerakan tak terduga, membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala lawan. Meski sepertinya target utamanya adalah kening, namun serangan tersebut sukses menghantam hidung Si Namja Tinggi, menciptakan bunyi _'krak'_ yang nyaring hingga ia terjungkal dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

"AAAAKH! _SHIT! F*ckin' assholeGoddammitmotherfucker..._ "

Sayang, yang berteriak kesakitan bukannya namja di lantai. Melainkan Si Cantik sendiri. Ia memegangi keningnya sembari melontarkan berbagai umpatan yang kesemua orang di ruangan, tidak menyangka jika namja cantik itu tahu cara menggunakannya.

Mungkin lain kali, Him Chan tidak akan mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya di televisi lagi. Tidak semua adegan yang televisi tayangkan itu nyata, bukan?

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

DEG!

Suara berat Jepp memecah keheningan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ups.**_

 **TBC**

NB:

AYO, BABYZ... KERAHKAN KEKUATAN KITA BUAT MENDUKUNG URI BAP YANG BAKAL COMEBACK! Selain ng-vote dan beli album, kalian juga bisa bantuin mereka dgn menonton MV Official mrk di Youtube. Paling ngga, usahain kalian menonton MV baru mereka hingga 20x sehari. Dan yang paling penting, jangan kebakar ama omongan ngga guna yang bkal memancing kemarahan FANDOM kita! Inget, ntu orang2 kmungkinan sengaja buat ngalihin perhatian kalian dr ng-vote URI BAP. OKE?!*maksa*

Bagi BABYz INA silahkan ikuti (Twitter: BABYs_DAY_OUT / Line: BABY4BAP) Di sana kalian akan mendapat info serta event2 yang akan dilangsungkan buat Babyz INA semua^0^)/

HIDUP BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIMM!\\(=^0)/\\(0^=)/


	3. Chapter 3

FF BAP OT6 / YAOI / OASIS / Part 3

Title: Oasis

Author: Bang Young Ran

Rating: T *sementara*

Genre: Yaoi/Violence/Romance/Crime/AU

Length: Chaptered

Main Cast:

Kim Him Chan

Bang Yong Guk as Jepp *akhirnya nongol*

Support Cast:

DaeJae (Dae Hyun + Young Jae) *blom nongol*

JongLo (Jong Up + Zelo) *cuma Baby Jello yg nongol*

Kim Da Hyun (TWICE) as Hime's Twin Sister

Kim Hee Chul (SuJu) as Hime's Mom

Kevin Lee/Kris Wu as The C.A.R.T Department's President

Rex (OC)

June (Junhoe IKON)

Nyusul...

Disclaimer: BAP is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah*

Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! VIOLENCE! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!

Author's Note: Selamat membaca, BABYZ, My Readers~\\(=^o^=)/

Summary: Umumnya rasa takut yang menyerang manusia akan menenggelamkan mereka. Tapi bagiku, ketakutan yang menyerang, membuatku tersadar. Aku berbeda. Aku Kim Him Chan. Oasis.

.

.

.

Oasis

3

"Di sini kalian tidak memerlukan formalitas."

Sudut mata Him Chan berkedut dikala Rex dengan sengaja melirik ke arahnya. Oh, silahkan. Tunjukkan kepada seluruh dunia betapa 'kaku'nya si Orang Kaku. Baru dua hari di sini, namun Him Chan sudah dapat membiasakan dirinya akan penindasan. Terima kasih untuk Rex—terkadang Jepp juga.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik, pikir Him Chan.

Jika kau terjatuh dan dihantam dengan keras berkali-kali, lambat laun kau tidak akan lagi merasakan sakitnya, bukan? Ibarat hukum alam; menyakitkan. Kau bisa belajar membiasakan diri, atau tidak sama sekali. Dan membiarkan alam bekerja secara magis. Menyeleksimu.

Sayangnya, Him Chan bukanlah tipe yang akan menyerah begitu saja oleh seleksi alam.

"Kalian boleh memanggil nama orang lain tanpa embel-embel 'khusus' di Flames. Kalian boleh mengumpat. Bahkan kepadaku, ataupun Jepp."

Huh? Benarkah?

"Tapi ingat, lakukanlah saat kalian sudah merasa bisa mengalahkan salah satu dari kami. Kalau tidak..." Rex menggantung kata, menyeringai dengan mata menyipit. Terlihat seperti psikopat yang tengah menatap mangsanya. "... kalian tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg...

Glup~

Oke. Itu menakutkan.

"Mengalahkan kalian dalam hal apa?"

Seseorang bertanya. Him Chan menoleh dan langsung bertemu tatap dengan wajah seseorang yang puncak batang hidungnya diplester. Namja yang mencari masalah dengannya. Siapa namanya? 'June', ne?

Err, nama yang aneh.

Dan wae? Apa June ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya? Ayo. Him Chan sama sekali tidak takut. Paling tidak, dia hanya menderita dahi lebam dari perkelahian mereka. Sementara June? Kkkk... Him Chan sukses membuatnya jatuh pingsan dengan hidung berdarah. Never thought the-so-called 'Stiff Ass' gonna knocking your stupid ass down, huh!?

"Bertarung." Rex menjawab lantang. Menatap puncak hidung June yang terplester, seolah mencemoohnya. "Dan sebagai motivasi," Dia beralih menatap Jepp, menyeringai. "Aku dan General Jepp akan bertarung di sini."

Cara Rex menambahkan title gelar milik Jepp, begitu kental akan nada remeh. Siapapun dapat menyimpulkan, keduanya tidak sejalan, terlibat dalam suatu persaingan. Paling tidak, dari pihak Rex. Karena Jepp sendiri tampak cuek, tidak menghiraukan apapun itu pergolakan yang tengah Rex coba perjelas di antara mereka.

"Kau siap kupermalukan, Jepp?"

Keduanya telah berada di ring tinju. Tangan yang dibalut kain ala kadarnya, terkepal dalam posisi bersiap. Semua orang di gym tersebut tidak kaget, seolah telah menduga kalau Rex akan langsung beraksi. Ia bergerak dengan lincah, mengelilingi Jepp bak seorang petinju profesional. Berpikir bahwa gerakan tersebut akan mengintimidasi lawan.

Pamer, menurut Him Chan.

"Pertanyaannya, apa kau siap kupermalukan, Rex?"

Seolah tidak kehilangan irama, Jepp balas melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat; menyeringai. Oh, gerakan 'mengintimidasi' Rex serasa tidak ada apa-apanya. Faktanya, orang tenanglah yang patut diwaspadai. Terlebih ketika 'orang tenang' tersebut mulai menampakkan sikap mengintimidasi.

Dalam gerakan cepat, Rex menyongsong, bermaksud melayangkan pukulan ke rahang Jepp. Namun namja itu mengelak—oh, dengan begitu mudahnya—dan balik menyerang, menghantamkan lututnya yang ditekuk ke perut Rex.

Brugh!

Rex terjatuh.

Namja itu meringkuk di lantai ring sembari memeluk perut. Erangan yang terdengar seperti geraman lolos dari dasar tenggorokannya. Wajah Rex tampak terpilin menahan sakit.

Siiiiiiiiiinnnnggg...

Semua terpana.

Kejadian yang begitu cepat. Semua termangu, di antara takjub dan tidak percaya, kalau Jepp menjatuhkan Rex hanya dalam sekali serangan. Well, serangan telak yang luar biasa menyakitkan, tentu saja.

"You okay?" Jepp bertanya sembari tersenyum cheeky. Dia mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud membantu Rex berdiri hanya untuk ditepis oleh namja itu.

"I don't need your f*ckin' help!" salak Rex geram, kesusahan membawa dirinya sendiri berdiri. Ringisan sakit dengan nyata mati-matian ia tahan. Meski usaha tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil berarti, toh, kedua alis Rex menyatu keras. Sementara giginya terkatup rapat. Dia kesakitan.

Jepp semakin menyeringai dibuatnya. Bibirnya yang penuh terpilin erat, berusaha menahan tawa. Sadis, eoh? Ah, tidak. Seperti halnya pepatah, Siapa yang menuai, dia yang menanam. Rex hanya menerima konsekuensi dari perbuatannya. Tidak lebih.

"Latihan hari ini selesai. Kembali ke kamar kalian." Perintah Jepp, menggunakan suaranya yang membahana untuk didengar oleh semua anak baru yang tenah berkumpul di ruang training; gym.

Kerumunan yang diberi perintah seketika menurut patuh. Tentu saja. Setelah melihat 'adegan' tadi, rasa takut mereka semakin bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Bagai sebuah pembuktian kalau Jepp bukanlah orang biasa. Dia berbahaya. The type of people that you wouldn't wish to mess around with.

Baru saja Him Chan hendak mengikuti Zelo, saat suara suara berat dan dalam milik Jepp menghentikannya.

"Tats. Kau tentu tidak lupa dengan detensimu, bukan?"

Oh. shoot.

Ya, dia lupa.

"Ikut aku."

Dan seperti biasa. Setelah memberi perintah, Jepp akan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan siapapun yang diberi titah untuk mengumpulkan pikiran secepat mungkin, lalu menurut. Argumen pastinya tidak berlaku dalam kamus namja itu.

"I hope you'll learn your lesson, Stiff Ass."

Nyut.

Pelipis Him Chan sontak berkedut. Ia mendelik jengkel ke arah June yang baru saja berbisik begitu dekat dengan telinga kanannya. Entah sejak kapan namja itu berada di sana. "I wish you'll mind your own f*ckin' lil' bussiness, Jerk."

Berbicara sopan tidak akan menjadi prioritas utama Si Cantik saat berhadapan dengan June. Menurutnya, namja itu sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkannya. He's such a pain in the ass anyway.

"You..." menggeram, June berniat menyongsong Him Chan jika saja suara dalam yang dipenuhi authority tersebut tidak menyela.

"I said, FOLLOW ME! Apa kau ingin perpanjangan detensi, Anak Baru!?"

Jepp kembali. Marah.

Untuk beberapa saat Him Chan mempertahankan 'pertarungan' saling menatap sinisnya bersama June, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan berbalik, berjalan menuju Jepp di pintu gym.

"Dan kau," Kali ini tatapan Sang General beralih ke June. "... jangan berlagak menjadi jagoan kalau belum menunjukkan bukti apa-apa di sini. Big mouth never loved in Flames. And I hate big mouth."

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Aaaaaakkhhh... Tell me! Why I – hh... have to do this be – aaaaaa! Before my detention?! I seehh... HYAAA! No point! AWHH!"

Teriakan namja cantik itu akan memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengar. Sayang, hanya dia dan Jepp di ruangan... apa tadi namanya? 'Isolation', ne? Memangnya dia ini mengidap penyakit, apa, sampai diisolasi segala?!

"Kau banyak mengeluh. Kami tidak mengeluh di Flames." Jepp menegur, wajahnya datar tanpa emosi saat meluruskan salah satu kaki Him Chan ke samping, membuat makhluk cantik tersebut seketika berteriak kesakitan. "Dan kau juga berisik."

"Hiks! Ini sangat menyakitkan! Aku bukan pesenam! How do you expect me to stretching so much?!" teriakan serta tangis frustasi Him Chan bercampur menjadi satu. Dia tidak ingin menangis, terlebih di hadapan Jepp, hanya saja rasa sakit luar biasa saat melakukan stretching menyengat ruang matanya dalam genangan air hangat.

"Itulah intinya."

"What?"

Bisakah sebentaaaaar saja, Jepp berhenti berbicara 'ala kadar'nya?

"Kau merasakan sakit luar biasa sebelum melakukan detensi. Itulah intinya."

What the...

JADI ITULAH INTINYA KEGIATAN KONYOL INI?! Membuatnya menderita sebelum melakukan detensi, begitu?! Benar-benar tidak berpera—

"Ini Flames. Perasaan tidak begitu diprioritaskan di sini. Kecuali kalau kita sedang berada di faksi lain." Jepp menyela seolah dirinya bisa membaca pikiran Him Chan.

Dan itu menakutkan.

Akan tetapi sebelum Him Chan sempat melayangkan protes lainnya, tangan Jepp yang lain, yang tidak memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya, mendorong tengkuk namja cantik itu ke depan, membuatnya nyaris menciumi lantai kayu. Bunyi 'krak' dari tulang punggung Him Chan yang dipaksa meregang terdengar begitu nyaring, menyayat gendang telinga jika saja Sang Pemilik tidak berteriak histeris duluan.

"AAAAKKKHH!"

Ah, paling tidak, teriakan Him Chan berpengaruh besar terhadap gendang telinga Jepp. Namja itu mengerinyit hingga satu matanya tertutup oleh kerutan. Oh, oh, dan dia juga mendesis. "Yah. Jangan berlebihan. Tubuhmu benar-benar kaku, eoh!? Apa kau bahkan pernah berolah raga sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja pernah!" pekik Him Chan geram di antara ringisan.

"Benarkah? Olah raga apa?"

"Lari. Di treadmile." Him Chan berbisik pada kata terakhir. Entah kenapa dia merasa malu. Ya, di Ozon, olah raga ringan seperti itulah yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Berbeda dengan peralatan olah raga yang ditemukannya di gym Flames. Semuanya serba keras dan... err, 'macho'.

Well, Him Chan tidak salah merasa malu. Karena tangan yang memegangi—kalau tidak ingin disebut 'menjoroki'—tengkuknya, saat ini bergetar. Secara tidak langsung juga ikut membawa tubuh atasnya bergetar.

Jepp...

"Buahahaha, I can't believe this! Kau sebut itu olah raga?!"

... tertawa.

Benar-benar memalukan. Ingin rasanya Him Chan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam tanah. Jepp menertawainya.

"Nah. Selamat. Mulai dari sekarang kau tidak akan sulit lagi melakukan peregangan."

Eh?

"W-wae?" Him Chan mencoba bertanya, sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh lantai dengan bibirnya saat berbicara. Entah berapa banyak keringat yang pernah menetes di sana. Ewh.

"Apa kau tidak melihat posisimu sekarang?"

"You kind of... suffocated me in here."

Memutar bola mata, Jepp akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari tengkuk Him Chan. "Aku sudah melepaskan tanganku, kau sudah bisa—"

"Hiks!"

Now what?!

"Kau ini kenapa lagi, eoh?!" bentak Jepp jengkel. Menjadi 'mentor' bagi Him Chan terus terang membuatnya stress. Maksudnya, kenapa seseorang sepertinya, begitu gegabah mengambil keputusan?! Flames? Apa dia ingin bunuh diri?! Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Hiks, aku tidak bisa me-mengangkat tubuhku. Hiks..."

O-ow... apa Jepp mendorong tubuh Him Chan terlalu keras hingga membuat persendiannya mengalami shock?

'Goddamn...'

Di dalam hati Sang General mengutuk. Rasa bersalah membuatnya sesegera mungkin membantu Him Chan. Secara perlahan ia mendekat tubuh ke belakang namja cantik itu, kedua kaki saling meregang ke samping dalam posisi horizontal, membayangi kaki Him Chan yang juga tengah membentuk posisi yang sama.

"A – hiks! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Him Chan tidak mengerti saat dirasakannya tubuh Jepp menempelinya dari belakang. Tangan namja itu juga menyelinap ke pinggangnya, terus bergerak ke atas hingga berhenti di kedua bahunya, dan mencengkeraminya pasti.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Hanya bisikan lirih itu yang Him Chan terima sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak. Seperti saat Jepp menjorokinya, kali ini namja itu dengan cepat membawa tubuh membungkuknya duduk lurus diiringi oleh bunyi 'krak' yang sama.

"AAAAAAAKKKKHHHH!"

Ah, tentu saja. Teriakan histeris melengking yang sama dari Si Cantik.

Cklek~

"Hyung, aku ingin menyam – ah, maaf, aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Namja berbibir penuh yang baru saja menerobos pintu ruang Isolation, langsung mengundurkan diri begitu melihat posisi... 'intim' dua insan di dalamnya. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, pikirnya.

"Ya, Dae Hyun! Comeback here!" panggil Jepp jengkel. Dia tidak akan membiarkan bawahannya yang bermulut besar—all on literally means—ini, menyebarkan gosip yang pastinya tidak akan menguntungkannya sama sekali. "Ada apa?"

Dae Hyun, Si Mulut Besar, berbalik dengan seringai penuh arti terpatri. "Bukan hal penting, Hyung. Kalian... bisa melanjutkan apapun itu yang sedang kalian lakukan~"

Him Chan mendengar desisan sebelum tubuh yang tanpa sadar tengah ia senderi, bangkit, membuatnya sedikit limbung walau hanya sekejap.

"Kami tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Cepat katakan, ada apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Dae Hyun menggaruk sudut alisnya dengan telunjuk. "Err... aku tadi bertemu Young Jae..." gumamnya ragu-ragu.

Jepp mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sikap Dae Hyun yang canggung, dan juga kenyataan bahwa nama 'Young Jae' disebut-sebut... ini mencurigakan. "Lalu?"

Dae Hyun membuka mulut, hanya untuk menutupnya kembali. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. "Umm, I kind of... pissing him off...?"

"Goddamnit, Dae Hyun! What the h*ll is wrong with you?! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggunya? Will you ever stop trying to get into his pants!?"

"Never."

Omelan berapi-api Sang General hanya bersambut sahutan datar.

"I'm not a pussy, Hyung. Aku sudah mengejarnya nyaris tujuh tahun! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku berhenti begitu saja?!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti. Aku menyuruhmu untuk sadar. Dia sudah menolakmu jutaan kali. Itu adalah bukti nyata kalau dia tidak tertarik sedikitpun padamu. Take. That!"

Namja berbibir penuh yang dikatai melarikan tangannya menangkup jantung, seolah terluka. "Auch~ You're so thoughtful, General. Thank you, Bestfriend," gerutunya sarkastis. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke balik bahu Jepp, dalam sekejap tersenyum saat ia bertemu mata dengan marbel hitam pekat yang balas menatapnya nanar. "Hi, aku Dae Hyun! Salam kenal~"

Sapaan ramah pertamanya dari penduduk Flames. Him Chan tidak akan berdiam diri begitu saja melewatkannya. Ia pun balas melambaikan satu tangan, "Tats. Nice to meet you, Dae Hyun," balasnya bersahabat.

Siapa tahu ini merupakan kejadian pertama dan untuk terakhir kalinya, 'kan?! Sejauh ini, Him Chan hanya bertemu orang-orang seperti Rex. Beberapa juga bersikap seperti Jepp. Dan yang paling banyak jumlahnya, bersikap seperti serigala yang tengah dilanda heat. Dia dapat membayangkan berbagai 'lolongan' menyebalkan tersebut saat ia berada di sekitar mereka.

"Tats?" Dae Hyun mengamati keseluruhan tubuh makhluk cantik yang tengah mematung dalam posisi stretching split di lantai. "Err... aku tidak melihat satupun di tubuhmu."

Eh?

Apa yang Dae Hyun bicarakan?

"Ah! Apa kau mengukir tatomu di tempat tersembunyi...? Kkkk~"

Oh.

Tats, sama dengan 'tato'.

Oh.

"Hahaha, Tats hanya nama. I don't have any of that... things?"

Tato? Kata yang begitu sederhana untuk sebuah alasan menyakiti dirimu, eoh? Mengukir kulit dengan jarum dan tinta? Well, tidak pernah terlintas di benak Him Chan.

"Sepertinya kau harus merubah pandanganmu, Tats. Kami semua memilikinya." Dae Hyun berkata, dengan sengaja menurunkan lengan jaket untuk memperlihatkan sebuah tato kepala elang yang besar di lengan bawah bagian dalamnya. "Yang lainnya... berada di tempat yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan. Kkkk~"

Sikap Dae Hyun yang easy going cukup mengagetkan. Dia begitu bersahabat, membicarakan hal semacam itu kepada orang asing seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal lama. Entah Him Chan harus menerimanya dengan kening berjengit, atau kikikan yang terdengar begitu canggung?

Apapun itu, dia tidak berkesempatan untuk mencari tahu. Toh, Jepp menyela, mengomeli Dae Hyun yang menginterupsi detensi Him Chan dan segera mengusirnya pergi setelah berjanji akan menyelesaikan apapun itu permasalahan yang namja berbibir penuh itu miliki terhadap seseorang bernama 'Young Jae'.

"Berikan tanganmu. Aku akan membantumu berdiri."

Tanpa membantah Him Chan mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Jepp. Namja itu menyentaknya ke atas, membuat kakinya yang kaku dipaksa untuk tegak lurus. Butuh beberapa detik baginya hingga bisa berdiri normal. Terima kasih pada pegangan erat dari kedua tangan kokoh Jepp.

"Thanks." Him Chan bukanlah seeseorang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Meski yang membuatnya seperti ini juga orang yang bersangkutan. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hmm."

Hanya sahutan berupa dengungan singkat yang mengiyakan. Aish...

"Apakah kita diwajibkan memiliki tato?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau ingin dipandang lemah."

Jleb.

Jepp dan kalimat entengnya yang menusuk. Bagaimana seseorang bisa memasang wajah sedatar itu saat menyindir orang lain, eoh?!

"Ah, ne, sedikit saran dariku, jauhi Dae Hyun."

Mwo?

Sekarang Jepp ingin mengatur-ngaturnya dalam hal bergaul?!

"Wae? Dia terlihat ramah bagiku."

"Itulah masalahnya. Dia. Sangat. Ramah." Jepp menjeda kata-per-kata. Sejenak menatap Him Chan dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala sebelum berkata, "berhati-hatilah."

Hanya itu.

Namja bertubuh atletis yang Him Chan tatap tidak lagi memberikan keterangan lebih jauh dan pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang Isolation; menyelesaikan detensi.

Memindahkan puluhan kardus peralatan bukanlah pekerjaan berat, 'kan?

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Himchanie, you lookin' horrible." Zelo berkomentar saat dilihatnya teman yang bersebelahan ranjang dengannya tersebut memasuki 'kamar' mereka. Bahu namja cantik itu turun. Matanya tampak sayu dan lesu. Dan rambut strawberry blond-nya yang lembut, sekarang terlihat lepek, menempel di pelipis karena keringat.

Hanya senyuman mengerinyit yang mampu Si Cantik berikan, sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh ke ranjang dengan wajah duluan menghantam bantal. "I'm not just lookin' horrible, Zelo. I'm totally death," sahutnya dengan suara teredam.

"Apa yang terjadi, eoh?"

"Kardus... peralatan... berat." Him Chan meracau.

Zelo tidak begitu menangkap apa yang namja cantik itu katakan. Dia ingin bertanya lebih jauh, namun suara dengkuran halus yang teredam bantal menghentikannya. Him Chan tertidur. Dalam posisi tertelungkup yang akan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

Seseorang bertanya saat Zelo membantu memperbaiki posisi tidur Him Chan hingga membuatnya tidak mendengkur lagi. Ia tersenyum dan berbalik, tahu dengan pasti suara lembut nan ramah milik siapa itu. "Hi, Hyung. Ne, Himc – Tats, baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan, kurasa."

Zelo merasa perlu mengoreksi panggilan Him Chan. Di Flames namja cantik itu telah memilih nama 'Tats'. Itu berarti dia ingin orang-orang di Flames mengenalinya dengan nama tersebut. Cukup Zelo saja yang memanggilnya berbeda.

"Tidak heran. Jepp Hyung menyuruhnya memindahkan semua kardus peralatan."

Damai.

Hangat.

Saat melihat senyuman namja tampan di depannya ini, hal itulah yang selalu Zelo rasakan. Namanya Jong Up. Namja atletis luar biasa tangguh yang merangkap sebagai tangan kanan General Jepp. Zelo hanya bisa mengaguminya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dari jauh. Atau dari dekat seperti ini dalam diam.

"A, I see. Jadi itu detensinya, ne? Pantas saja Tats kelelahan seperti ini. Kau tahu, Hyung? Dia langsung tidur begitu berbaring."

Jong Up mengangguk tanpa arti. Bibir tipis yang sebelumnya tertarik membentuk senyuman, sekarang digigit belahan bawahnya oleh Si Pemilik. "Zelo," panggilnya ragu.

Eh?

Kenapa Jong Up terlihat... gugup?

"Ne, Hyung?"

"Kau... eum..."

Oke, ini aneh.

Ini pertama kalinya Zelo melihat Jong Up seperti ini. Waegeure, eoh? Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Apa?

"Hyung, katakan saja. Ada apa? Kau ingin memberiku tugas? Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula, ini masih belum begitu larut." Zelo mencoba menenangkan kepanikan yang sepertinya mulai melanda namja tampan di depannya ini. Ekspresi kalut tidak seharusnya menghiasi wajah Jong Up. Ia seharusnya tersenyum dengan ramah. Seperti biasa.

"Huft... lupakan. Kau segeralah tidur. Besok kalian akan melakukan latihan tanding. Selamat malam, Zelo."

Pada akhirnya, Jong Up hanya mengucapkan selamat malam dan pergi. Ekspresi terganggu di wajahnya semakin terpilin tidak nyaman. Ada apa sebenarnya, eoh?

Apa yang ingin Jong Up katakan?

TBC

NB: My wifi... IT'S OFFICIALLY BROKEN! T^T Now I have 2 tryin 2 make it works by posting through my phone. I hope the update not gonna be a mess up. Bagi BABYz INA silahkan ikuti (Twitter: BABYs_DAY_OUT / Line: BABY4BAP) Di sana kalian akan mendapat info serta event2 yang akan dilangsungkan buat Babyz INA semua^0^)/ HIDUP BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIMM!\\(=^0)/\\(0^=)/


	4. Chapter 4

**FF BAP OT6 / YAOI / OASIS / Part 4**

 **Title: Oasis**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *sementara***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Violence/Romance/Crime/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan**

 **Bang Yong Guk as Jepp**

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun + Young Jae)**

 **JongLo (Jong Up + Zelo)**

 **Kim Da Hyun (TWICE) as Hime's Twin Sister**

 **Kim Hee Chul (SuJu) as Hime's Mom**

 **Kevin Lee/Kris Wu as The C.A.R.T Department's President**

 **Rex (OC)**

 **June (Junhoe IKON)**

 **Kim Jin Hwan aka Jinan (IKON)**

 **Nyusul...**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! VIOLENCE! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Selamat membaca, BABYZ, My Readers~\\(=^o^=)/

 **Summary:** Umumnya rasa takut yang menyerang manusia akan menenggelamkan mereka. Tapi bagiku, ketakutan yang menyerang, membuatku tersadar. Aku berbeda. Aku Kim Him Chan. _**Oasis.**_

.

.

.

 **Oasis**

 **4**

"Kim Da Hyun? A, kau puteri Senator Kim, 'kan?"

Da Hyun hanya memperlihatkan senyuman canggung, hal yang secara tidak sadar akan selalu dilakukannya setiap kali seseorang menyebut-nyebut nama Sang Umma. Maksudnya, setiap kali hal itu terjadi, otaknya langsung memberi perintah tak kasat mata kalau dia harus menjaga sikap. Umma-nya adalah orang ternama. Dia tidak bisa bersikap serampangan.

Seolah mengerti ketidak-nyamanan Da Hyun, namja mungil berambut cokelat ikal yang baru saja menyapanya akrab langsung terkikik sembari mengibaskan tangan, "jangan khawatir. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau anak orang nomor satu di dunia sekalipun. Santai saja. Aku Kim Jin Hwan, kau bisa memanggilku Jinan Oppa. Aku adalah tutormu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Da Hyun-ssi."

"Oh, panggil saja aku Da Hyun, Jinan Oppa. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Da Hyun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Senyuman yang dilemparkannya kali ini begitu tulus dan dipenuhi keriangan seperti bocah hingga Jin Hwan, atau Jinan, gemas sendiri dan tanpa ragu menggusak puncak kepala bersurai hitam panjang tersebut.

"Aigo, kau sangat lucu. Aku jadi teringat dongsaeng-ku. Dia kemarin juga mengikuti program C.A.R.T."

"Oh, ya? Siapa nama dongsaeng-mu, Oppa? Dia masuk faksi apa?"

Senyum Jin Hwan mendadak lenyap, berganti dengan helaan nafas berat dan bisikan lirih, "namanya Jun Hoe. Aku memanggilnya 'June'. Dia... memilih Flames."

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"June? Bocah itu bermasalah dengan mulut besar. Jika dia tidak kunjung merubah sikapnya, dia tidak akan bertahan lama di Flames. Mulut besar sangat berbahaya. Banyak orang-orang di sini terbunuh karena itu."

Dae Hyun mengangguk-angguk, mengetik semua keterangan yang Sang General jabarkan ke dalam data di laptopnya. "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Tats? Kudengar dia menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk jadi pelompat pertama. Bukankah itu luar biasa? 'Stiff Ass' tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu, Hyung."

Jepp menatap jauh melewati kaca gedung pencakar langit yang menjadi markas prajurit Flames. Dia tidak menatap fokus pada apapun. Tidak memikirkan apapun. Dia hanya berdiri di sana. Kosong. "Tats... dia memang berani, tidak seperti 'Stiff Ass' kebanyakan. Tapi kau pasti tahu sendiri, Dae Hyun, bernyali saja tidak cukup untuk bisa bertahan di Flames. Kau percaya, dia memukul June dengan membenturkan kepala karena terinspirasi dari film yang tidak sengaja ditontonnya di ruang tunggu kantor Umma-nya?! Huh! Nyalinya besar namun pengetahuannya dalam ilmu bela diri sama dengan nol. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama di sini. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa orang sepertinya memilih tempat ini."

"Kkkk~"

Terkikik.

Apa yang lucu, eoh? Apa Jepp terdengar tengah bercanda saat ini? Apa Dae Hyun menganggap ke-khawatiran-nya sebagai hal yang lucu?

Tunggu,

KHAWATIR?!

" _O, My Goodness! Someone sounds worried._ Katakan yang sejujurnya, Hyung, kau tertarik pada Tats, 'kan?"

" _What?! NO!_ "

Bantahan keras yang begitu cepat. Dae Hyun tidak mengerti kenapa Hyung-nya terkesan sangat antis dengan hubungan percintaan. Toh, kalaupun dia benar-benar tertarik pada Tats, itu bukanlah masalah besar, 'kan? " _Such a waste, Hyung, he's absolutely gorgeous though. Maybe I'm the one who should approach him and_ —"

" _ **Don't, even think 'bout it, Dae Hyun,**_ " sergah Jepp tegas. Wajahnya terlihat bosan saat berpaling, akhirnya, menatap Dae Hyun. "Baru kemarin kau mendeklarasikan _'rasa cintamu yang tidak lekang oleh waktu'_ pada Young Jae, dan sekarang? Kau sudah ingin menambah korban lagi? Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalau mungkin saja, Young Jae tidak mau menerimamu selama ini karena kau adalah seorang playboy?"

"Kkkk, aku memang seperti ini, Hyung. Aku sudah mencoba merubah kebiasaanku tapi... lagipula, bukan hal itu yang membuat Young Jae tidak mau menerimaku."

Sebelah alis Jepp terangkat. Dia tidak mengerti, kalau bukan itu, lalu apa? Kalau boleh jujur, menjadi seorang playboy saja sudah sangat buruk. Memangnya, siapa yang sudi membangun komitmen dengan seorang playboy kelas kakap semacam Dae Hyun? Namja itu tidak pernah jera. Itu menyebalkan. Dan melelahkan.

"General Jepp, ada beberapa hal..."

Kedua pasang mata di ruangan menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana sesosok namja bermata _doe_ dan bertubuh langsing namun atletis baru saja masuk dengan secarik kertas di tangan. Wajahnya yang semula hanya menatap kertas, langsung bersungut jengkel begitu menyadari Sang General yang diajak bicara tengah bersama... 'orang itu'.

"Oh! Youngie, annyeong~" Dae Hyun seketika menyapa riang. Wajahnya terlihat seperti bocah saat menunggu hadiah di bawah pohon natal.

Young Jae, namja manis bermata _doe_ yang disapa, sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan tersebut. Ia malah mendengus dan berbalik menghadap Jepp, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Dae Hyun. "General Rex mengutusku untuk mendiskusikan mengenai jadwal pelatihan tim anak baru denganmu, General. Aku sudah mencocokkannya. Kurasa metode seperti ini akan sangat efektif untuk melatih ketangkasan mereka."

Jepp menerima kertas yang disodorkan padanya, mengamatinya lekat dan teliti untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Kau benar, ini sangat efektif. Kau mengerjakannya sendiri, Young Jae?"

"Ne. Kau tahu sendiri, Hyung, aku lebih suka mengerjakan semuanya sendiri."

"Itu membuktikan kalau kau sangat egois." Dae Hyun berceletuk seenaknya sembari memainkan pulpen di tangan, tidak mempedulikan tatapan menusuk dari mata bermata _doe_ milik Young Jae. 'Now you see me.'

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Jung, aku mengabaikanmu? _And I don't care with your rude but apparently brainless comments?_ " desis Si Manis tajam, dengan sengaja memanggil Dae Hyun menggunakan nama keluarganya karena, _well,_ sedari kemarin dirinya berikrar bahwa ia tidak sudi sekalipun menyebut nama namja itu. _Childish?_ Ne. Dae Hyun lah yang memulai. Young Jae hanya terlalu kesal hingga menjawab 'tantangan'nya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran, Youngie. Kau egois. _Introvert._ Kau hanya mau bekerja sendiri, memikirkan pendapatmu sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang lain untuk mengambil keputusan. Bukankah itu disebut egois namanya? _Ah,_ dan kau baru saja mengajakku berbicara. Itu tidak termasuk dalam 'mengabaikan', setahuku. _Kkkk~_ "

"Urgh..." Young Jae menggeram jengkel, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Hendak rasanya ia memukul Dae Hyun dan mulut besarnya yang seringkali mengomentarinya dengan kata-kata pedas. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Terkadang dia mengejarnya, terkadang... dia bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini. Ukh, semuanya sama-sama menjengkelkan, menurut Young Jae. "Aku pergi dulu, General. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. _I don't like the interference of a parasite while we're talk._ "

"Hei!" protes Dae Hyun tdak terima dipanggil parasit oleh Young Jae. Sayang, yang bersangkutan telah melangkah pergi. Terburu. Marah.

Jepp menggelengkan kepala sembari terkikik. Hubungan kedua orang itu memang memusingkan, namun terkadang juga menghibur. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti denganmu, Dae Hyun. Kau berusaha merebut hatinya, atau berusaha membuatnya memukulmu?" komentarnya setelah Young Jae benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Dae Hyun memutar-mutar kursi yang diduduki, bersikap seperti bocah yang mencoba melepaskan serta menghibur diri dari kebosanan. " _Mungkin keduanya._ "

 **Eh?**

Siiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng...

Tunggu,

Hanya itu? Apa Dae Hyun tidak ingin menjabarkan lebih jauh lagi perihal jawabannya yang membingungkan itu?

"Ah, kita sebaiknya segera bersiap-siap, Hyung. Hari ini anak baru itu akan latihan tanding, 'kan?" Dae Hyun berkata sambil lalu. Jepp tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya saat namja itu pergi begitu saja menuju pintu tempat Young Jae sebelumnya menghilang.

 _What the..._

Okay, keanehan Young Jae dan Dae Hyun sudah mencapai level tertinggi hingga Jepp sendiri tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Mungkin sudah waktunya dia memikirkan urusannya sendiri? _Just leave them and their lil—or probably big—'something' alone?_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Pelompat pertama dan terakhir. Bersiap di atas ring."

DEG!

Him Chan terbelalak. Rex ingin... dia naik ke ring? Menjadi yang pertama? Bertanding?! _Gosh,_ siapa pelompat terakhir?

Mereka, para anak baru, dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. _Red Team_ di bawah kepemimpinan Jepp, dan _Black Team_ yang dipimpin oleh Rex. Selama masa pelatihan, mereka akan dipertandingkan untuk menentukan tim terbaik. Him Chan harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendengus saat Rex dengan sombong dan lantangnya menolak keberadaannya di tim namja itu kelak. Untunglah Jepp—oh, dengan luar biasa baik hatinya—menerima Him Chan tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Seolah membaca kepanikan Him Chan, Zelo berbisik di telinganya, "kau akan melawan Nightingale, Hyung. _Be careful. She's quite bulky. For a girl._ "

 _Nice._

 _A bulky girl, with such a horror name?_

Dan Him Chan harus menelan _saliva,_ begitu gadis yang dimaksud menaiki ring terlebih dulu. _Zelo's right, SHE EVEN HAS A FUCKIN LARGE BICEPS! What the heck!_ "Ya, Anak Baru! Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau ingin aku ke sana dan membopongmu?"

Rex begitu menikmati saat-saat mengejeknya, eoh? _He need to find a new hobby. Really._

Menahan gerutuan di dalam hati, Him Chan menaiki ring. Nightin – siapalah itu namanya, seketika menyeringai lebar. Him Chan adalah satu-satunya 'Stiff Ass' dalam kelompok anak baru. Dan sekarang... dia akan melawannya? _Sounds like a joke, huh?_

"Ingat, aku sama sekali tidak menerima kata menyerah. Kalian harus bertarung sampai salah satu kalian jatuh pingsan. Kalian mengerti?!" Rex berteriak di bawah ring. "MULAI!"

Him Chan sedikit melebarkan kaki dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal dalam postur bersiap, berusaha menirukan bagaimana Jepp memasang posisi sewaktu melawan Rex. Anehnya, seolah telah mendapat pelatihan khusus dari Sang Pemimpin, Nighti – _whatever_ juga dengan sangat lincah menjelma menjadi sosok Rex. Yeoja itu mengelilingi Him Chan. Luwes. Bak petinju profesional.

 _ **Glup~**_

Terus terang, Him Chan takut. Tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak mundur dengan sendirinya saat Si Yeoja maju menyerang. Karet penahan ring yang menyentuh punggungnya lah, yang menyadarkan Him Chan kalau dia telah melakukan gerakan pengecut tersebut.

Nightin – _something_ mengatup kedua bibir membentuk garis lurus dengan kedua sudutnya turun ke bawah, tersenyum remeh. Him Chan benar-benar mati kutu. Dia akan dihajar habis-habisan. Pasti. Tatapan tajam namun mencemooh dari Rex tiada henti menghantuinya. Begitupula tatapan tanpa ekspresi dari Jepp. Apa maksudnya?

Apa Jepp kecewa?

Ne, itu pasti.

Tidak ingin mempermalukan timnya lebih jauh lagi, Him Chan kembali mendekati lawannya di tengah ring. Ia langsung berinisiatif melayangkan pukulan duluan hanya untuk ditepis mudah oleh Nighti – _something._ Tidak bertenaga. _Primitif._

Buagh!

Rahang atas Him Chan mengeluarkan suara benturan nyaring. Buku jari yeoja bertubuh kekar tersebut berhasil menghantamnya, membuat leher dan tubuhnya terlempar ke satu sisi dengan menyakitkan. _Damn._

Him Chan mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri tidak akan mengerang kesakitan, meski rahangnya serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya. Ia berdiri, mendekat tidak pasti ke arah Nighti – _something_ hanya untuk dikagetkan oleh hujaman pukulan bertubi-tubi dari yeoja itu ke perutnya, lalu wajahnya, yang berusaha Him Chan lindungi dengan mengatupkan kedua siku dan lengan bawah. Dia yakin seratus persen kalau rahangnya akan bergeser kalau yeoja inni memukulinya lagi di tempat yang sama.

Brugh!

Lagi, tubuh Him Chan terjatuh di sisi yang sama. Hanya kali ini, pandangannya sedikit berputar saat ia mencoba menatap ke sekitar. 'Bayangan' Zelo di sana, menatapnya cemas, seolah ingin menyusul Him Chan dan menariknya dari ring. Dae Hyun..., Jong Up..., dan Jepp... ekspresi namja itu tidak berubah.

Nightingale, yeoja kekar yang menjadi lawan Him Chan menatap tidak pasti ke arah Rex, Sang Pemimpin, di bawah ring. Menunggu konfirmasi darinya. Namja itu tanpa kentara langsung memberi syarat dengan mata diikuti oleh gedikan rahang, menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan.

Tanpa ragu lagi Nightingale mendekati Him Chan yang meringkuk. Baru saja namja berwajah cantik tersebut menoleh ke arahnya, saat itu pula ia melayangkan pukulan terakhir, sepenuhnya menghantam pipi kiri Him Chan keras dan membuatnya terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Pingsan.

Semua sontak meringis.

 _That's... gonna leave a big-ass, ugly bruises._ _ **Auch.**_

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

Pap!

" _Sshhh..._ " Him Chan mendesis, keningnya mengernyit merasakan perih dan kedutan luar biasa pada lebam kebiruan yang menghiasi pipi kirinya. Pipinya sudah begitu sakit, Zelo tidak seharusnya 'menamparkan' _cooling pack_ tersebut ke sana. " _Yah! That's freakin hurt!_ " pekik serta gerutunya protes.

" _Kkkk, she totally beatin' you up, Himchanie._ "

Sepertinya hanya Zelo yang menganggap kejadian ini lucu. Sementara anggota tim Red yang lain, menatap Him Chan tajam. Seakan ingin mengulitinya.

" _They all hate me now._ "

"Mereka tidak berhak membencimu, Himchanie. Kita semua adalah kelompok anak baru. Kita masih belajar. Abaikan saja mereka dan fokuslah berlatih, ne?"

Him Chan mengulum senyum hanya untuk meringis setelahnya. Bahkan pergerakan sedikit saja membuat pipinya serasa mau rontok. _That Nighti – something really good at flyin her fist. Holydamn._ "Kau benar, Zelo. Aku akan mengabaikan mereka dan berlatih keras."

"Oh, **syukurlah.** Kami semua sangat cemas, kau tahu? Kelemahanmu membuat peringkat Red Team tertinggal jauh."

Tampaknya sudah kebiasaan bagi June menyela pembicaraan orang lain. Namun seberapapun _'sassy'_ nya namja itu, dia benar. Kekalahan telak Him Chan telah membuat peringkat tim mereka tertinggal jauh. Alhasil, namja cantik tersebut tertunduk dalam, "maafkan aku," gumamnya lirih.

Zelo menghela nafas, melemparkan tatapan bosan bercampur jengkel ke arah June. "Sudahlah, June. Kau tahu sendiri kalau ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Tats."

"Itulah masalahnya. Dia tidak berpengalaman. Sama. Sekali."

"Neo... _why are you always being a bitch?_ "

Gigi June bergemeletuk, mendekati Zelo dengan tatapan membunuh. "Jangan mentang-mentang kita berada dalam satu tim, aku tidak akan memukulmu, Zelo." Ia mendesis geram.

Zelo akan dengan senang hati membalas ancaman tersebut. Namun suara Jong Up yang tegas dan asing menggelegar dari arah pintu 'kamar' mereka.

"Hanya sekumpulan manusia tidak berotak yang akan bertengkar dengan anggota timnya sendiri."

 _Auch._

 _That's sting._

"June, dinginkan kepalamu. Kau tahu kenapa General Jepp memilihmu sebagai anggota? Apabila kau bersama Black Team, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan orang-orang bermulut besar sepertimu. Dan kau juga, Zelo, jaga sikapmu. Berbicara dan berinteraksilah dengan baik. Kalian sesama anggota tim. Jangan bertindak berdasarkan hasrat. Gunakan otak kalian. Aku tidak perlu menjabarkan alasan mengapa kita semua hidup dalam pembagian faksi begini, 'kan?"

Semua anak baru di dalam ruangan tertunduk dalam. Tidak terkecuali June dan Zelo. Seolah Jong Up adalah guru yang tengah menceramahi murid-muridnya yang melakukan kenakalan. Well, kenyataannya, keadaaan mereka saat ini memang seperti itu.

Memutar bola mata, Jong Up menatap ke arah Him Chan. Alasan semula kenapa dirinya memasuki 'kamar' anak baru. "Tats, ikut denganku."

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"General Jepp menugaskanku untuk melatih _skill_ -mu dalam bertarung. Dan jujur saja, setelah melihat pertandinganmu dan Nightingale tadi," Jong Up menjeda kata hanya untuk menggeleng putus asa. Membuat namja cantik yang tengah diajaknya bicara semakin mengigit bibir bawah keras. " _It's gonna be a whole long, death-tired f*ckin journey._ Berdoalah. Kau akan sangat membutuhkannya."

Him Chan menelan saliva berat. Dia tidak berani membayangkan latihan seperti apa yang akan Jong Up lakukan untuk membuatnya, orang sepertinya, ahli dalam... bertarung?

"Kkkk, tenang saja. Aku akan melatihmu menjadi yang terbaik. Aku tangan kanan Sang General, ingat?" Seolah mengerti akan kekalutan yang melanda Si Cantik, Jong Up menenangkannya sembari tersenyum ramah. Kembali menjadi sosok dirinya yang biasa dilihat oleh para anak baru.

Him Chan seketika mengangguk pelan. Ini adalah kali pertama dia berhadapan langsung dengan Jong Up. Ada rasa canggung. Dan juga malu, karena sadar betul dirinya adalah biang kerok dari kekalahan point Red Team di pertandingan pertama. Seandainya dia lebih kuat...

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Masih memikirkan ucapan June?" Jong Up bertanya saat menyadari kediaman Him Chan. Dia melihat bibir pink kemerahan tersebut senantiasa mengatup rapat. Mata Si Pemilik bersembunyi di balik poni, tidak mau membalas tatapannya. "Kau marah padanya?"

"Pada June?"

Jong Up tanpa kentara menghembuskan nafas lega. Hi – Tats, akhirnya mau berbicara dengannya. "Ne."

Ada keheningan beberapa detik berselang sebelum Jong Up mendapat sahutan.

"Ani. Aku... marah pada diriku sendiri. Kelemahanku membuat Red Team kalah," bisik Him Chan mencicit.

"Kita tidak kalah, Tats. Kita hanya kekurangan beberapa point. Lagipula, ini baru pertandingan pertama. Terlalu dini jika kau menghitung kekurangan beberapa point kecil sebagai sebuah kekalahan."

' _Tetap saja, itu tidak merubah kenyataan kalau akulah yang membuat kalian kalah.'_ Hanya benaknya yang menyahut. Him Chan lebih memilih untuk menganggukkan kepala, seolah memahami di luar, meski hatinya tidak. "Jadi... latihan apa yang harus kulakukan agar ahli dalam bertarung, Sersan?"

"Kkkk, sudah lama orang-orang tidak memanggilku begitu. Tidak usah formal. Panggil saja aku Jong Up. Kita akan memulai latihanmu dengan pertahanan. Gantung jaketmu di sana dan ikuti aku."

Him Chan melakukan apa yang namja bertubuh atletis tersebut minta, melepas dan menggantung jaket kulit yang ia kenakan, meninggalkan sepotong _wife-beater_ hitam di tubuhnya. Ia lalu mendekati Jong Up yang berdiri di depan sebuah saksak tinju, yang diikatkan langsung ke dinding beton gedung.

"Kau akan berlatih menggunakan ini. Pukul saksak ini dengan sisi lengan bawahmu. Seperti ini." Jong Up mempraktekkan arahannya, memukul saksak tinju menggunakan sisi lengan bawah yang dimiringkan, melakukannya secara bergantian. "Ini adalah cara yang benar saat kau ingin menepis serangan lawanmu. Kau harus berusaha membenturkan sisi lengan bawah dengan milik lawan."

Mata Him Chan terbelalak takjub saat otot-otot liat di tangan serta lengan Jong Up berkonstraksi setiap kali ia melakukan gerakan. _Wow._ Seberapa kuat namja ini, eoh?

Ekspresi terpana Him Chan disalah-artikan. Jong Up mengira namja cantik itu merasa gamang. "Tenanglah," ucapnya menenangkan. "Awalnya memang terasa sakit. Tapi setelah terbiasa, otot-otot lenganmu akan menguat dengan sendirinya. Kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi saat melakukan ini."

"Aku... err, meragukannya." Him Chan bergumam tidak pasti. Matanya melihat kemanapun, asal jangan Jong Up.

"Wae? Kau tidak percaya kalau kau tidak akan merasakan sakit?"

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, mengenai otot-otot lengan. Aku... tidak pernah berhasil membentuknya." Him Chan mempertegas kata, mengangkat kedua lengannya yang telanjang ke sisi kepala. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah mencoba memamerkan otot lengan namun, tentu saja, minus otot _bicep_ itu sendiri. Lengan Him Chan tidak kurus, tidak pula berisi. Dari keseluruhan, dia hanya... lembek.

Seperti lengan yeoja, pikir Jong Up. Dia tidak cukup tega mengungkapkan hal tersebut secara lantang, pastinya. "Itu bukan masalah, Tats. Aku mendengar dari General Jepp kalau kau hanya melakukan _treadmill_ sebelumnya."

Oh, jadi Jepp menceritakan hal memalukan itu kepada tangan kanannya, eoh? Siapa lagi yang tahu? Him Chan tidak menyangka kalau orang-orang seperti Jepp juga penggosi—

"General Jepp hanya menceritakannya padaku." Jong Up memberitahu, seakan membaca pikiran Him Chan. "Karena aku akan melatihmu bertarung, dia memberitahuku hal itu sebagai informasi pribadi. Dengan begitu, aku akan tahu latihan seperti apa yang harus kuterapkan untukmu."

Oh.

Haruskan Him Chan meminta maaf karena berburuk sangka?

"Kau siap berlatih?"

Untuk pertama kali setelah beberapa menit berhadapan dengan Jong Up, Si Cantik akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "ne, aku siap."

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Jepp dan Young Jae tengah mendiskusikan beberapa hal penting sembari berjalan, saat menemukan sosok kepala bersurai abu-abu milik Dae Hyun, tengah mengintip di kusen ventilasi atas yang menghadap langsung ke ruang gym.

" _What the hell are you doin', Dae Hyun?_ " Jepp menegur. Namun yang ditegurnya hanya terkikik, menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"Kkkk, aku sedang melihat Jong Up melatih Tats. _Gosh,_ Hyung, murid tutormu itu sangat cantik. _And his body... argh, SO tempting! His skin as white as snow! Omo~ I wanna lick it all so ba_ —"

" **E-heum!"**

Seseorang berdehem keras, menghentikan fantasi liar Dae Hyun. Bukan Jepp. Dia Young Jae. _Shoot._

Dae Hyun sontak berbalik dari posisi meringkuknya di lantai. Jepp berusaha keras menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi horor menghiasi wajah namja itu. _Ne, this two never has the right opportunity time._ Kebanyakan, Dae Hyun lah yang selalu berulah.

"Kalau kau sebegitu banyaknya memiliki waktu luang, LAKUKANLAH HAL BERMANFAAT SEKALI SAJA, DASAR CABUL!"

Dae Hyun dan Jepp tidak bercanda saat merasakan dinding bergetar.

 **TBC**

NB: HIDUP BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIMM!\\(=^0)/\\(0^=)/


	5. Chapter 5

**FF BAP OT6 / YAOI / OASIS / Part 5**

 **Title: Oasis**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *Ada kissue DaeJae***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Violence/Romance/Crime/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan**

 **Bang Yong Guk as Jepp**

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun + Young Jae)**

 **JongLo (Jong Up + Zelo)**

 **Kim Da Hyun (TWICE) as Hime's Twin Sister**

 **Kim Hee Chul (SuJu) as Hime's Mom**

 **Kevin Lee/Kris Wu as The C.A.R.T Department's President**

 **Rex (OC)**

 **June (Junhoe IKON)**

 **Kim Jin Hwan aka Jinan (IKON)**

 **Nyusul...**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! VIOLENCE! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Get well soon, Daddy(ToT) We missed u so much. Yongnam's ig post broke my heart so much. After his brother, now their mother is sick too. I hope nothing gonna happen, n we can see Bbang's beautiful smile again. Guys, dukung BAP! WE R STRONG!Selamat membaca, BABYZ, My Readers.

 **Summary:** Umumnya rasa takut yang menyerang manusia akan menenggelamkan mereka. Tapi bagiku, ketakutan yang menyerang, membuatku tersadar. Aku berbeda. Aku Kim Him Chan. _**Oasis.**_

.

.

.

 **Oasis**

 **5**

 _Buk!_

Pukul, dan bertahan.

 _Bugh!_

 _Knee,_ dan bertahan.

 _BUK!_

Pukul keras, dan bertahan.

Him Chan terus-menerus mengulang mantra yang sama di kepalanya, saat mempraktekkan hal yang sama—sedikit serampangan—pada saksak tinju di depannya. Jong Up adalah _mentor_ yang baik, Him Chan saja yang terlalu lemah untuk menirukan semua gerakannya dengan benar. _Well,_ mereka baru berlatih beberapa hari lagipula. Him Chan tidak mungkin menjadi seseorang yang ahli dalam bertarung dalam kurun waktu sesingkat itu.

"Kau sangat lemah."

Oh.

OH!

Seperti Rex, Him Chan benar-benar berpikir kalau Jepp harus mencari hobi baru selain meledeki orang. Apa-apaan itu? Baru memasuki _gym,_ namja itu sudah mengomentarinya? _Urgh._

"Pukulanmu tidak bertenaga. Bagaimana kau akan menjatuhkan lawan dengan pukulan seperti itu?"

 _Buk! Buk!_

Menghiraukan namja di... samping? Belakang? Entahlah, di manapun _mentor_ menyebalkannya ini ingin berada, Him Chan terus memukul saksak tinju. Rasa jengkel membuat pukulannya pada benda itu semakin keras. Ia benar-benar berharap, Jepp akan segera bosan melihat latihannya yang-tidak-bertenaga dan pergi.

Sret~

Sayang, Si Cantik terlalu banyak berharap tampaknya. Karena... satu telapak tangan lebar milik Jepp menapak di perut atasnya, menekan di sana. _What the..._

Sontak Him Chan mematung. Menoleh cepat, menatap wajah datar di sampingnya terbelalak. " _W-what?_ " tanya-nya... gugup? Kenapa dia gugup? _Well,_ mungkin karena ini adalah kali pertama orang asing menyentuhnya di sana.

"Luruskan posisi. Tubuhmu harus tegap, pusatkan kekuatan pertahan di daerah perut, dan serang." Jepp menjabarkan tanpa sedikitpun menatap mata Him Chan. Dia hanya terfokus pada tangan kanannya yang menapaki perut datar namja cantik tersebut, menekannya agar segera bergerak mengikuti arahan. Akan tetapi... Si Pemilik tidak kunjung melakukannya.

Hingga akhirnya Jepp menatap marbel hitam itu, bertanya sembari menuntut. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo, lakukan."

 _ **Blush~**_

Tak ubahnya seorang pencuri yang tertangkap tangan. Rona merah menjalari kedua pipi Si Cantik. Membuatnya sesegera mungkin berpaling dan melakukan perintah Jepp tanpa berkomentar.

 _Buk! Bugh! BUGH!_

" _See? That's better._ " Menarik diri, Jepp kembali berpangku tangan, mengamati gerakan Him Chan sembari tersenyum puas.

Err... mungkin Him Chan harus berterima kasih. Jepp benar. Posisi seperti ini jauh lebih baik. Punggungnya tidak lagi sakit dan juga, ia memukul dengan lebih bertenaga. _Huft,_ siapa Him Chan yang meragukan Sang General paling disegani, eoh?

"Kau masih berlatih saat _weekend._ Mana Jong Up? Bukankah dia seharusnya menemanimu?"

"Mm, sebenarnya... tidak ada jadwal hari ini," kata Si Cantik mencicit. Dia ragu, apakah ini termasuk tindakan membangkang atau tidak. Terlebih... Jepp hanya bergeming selama beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Jadi... ketimbang mengambil libur untuk beristirahat, kau tetap berlatih? _Sendiri?_ "

"... N-ne? Apakah... itu sala—"

"TENTU SAJA!"

Bentakan Jepp sukses membuat Him Chan tersentak dan mematung. _Oh,_ dia melakukan pelanggaran? Hanya gara-gara ingin terus berlatih?

"Kau bisa saja ingin terus berlatih, tapi tidak, tanpa bimbingan pelatihmu. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau mengalami cedera?"

"Aku akan... ke klinik?" Him Chan sama sekali tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sang Mentor. Kenapa dia membuat masalah kecil, terdengar menjadi masalah besar, eoh? _It wasn't a big deal. Really._

Jepp mendengus. Tidak suka akan kecuekan Him Chan. "Itu kalau kau masih bisa berjalan. Kalau kakimu terkilir? Kau akan minta tolong pada siapa? _Gym_ terletak di daerah belakang _intitute._ Saat _weekend_ kawasan ini akan menjadi sangat sepi. Mereka semua menghabiskan waktu di bar."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Him Chan tidak tahu darimana dia mendapat keberanian ini, melontarkan pertanyaan bernada menginterogasi seperti itu pada Jepp. "Kenapa kau berada di sini saat semua orang menghabiskan waktu di bar?"

 _Oh, he must be crazy._

Pertanyaan Him Chan tampaknya mengganggu Jepp di beberapa bagian yang tidak namja cantik tersebut mengerti. Wae? Kenapa... walau hanya sejenak, Jepp tercekat?

"Err, aku..."

Ragu-ragu.

Tentu saja. Bagaimana cara yang normal untuk menjabarkan kalau dia sebenarnya memang berniat ke bar, tapi urung saat melihat sosok Him Chan dari kamera CCTV pengawas yang tengah menelusuri koridor sepuluh menuju kawasan gym? Bagaimana menjelaskannya agar tidak terdengar aneh? Dia **bukan** _stalker._ Tentu saja bukan!

 _Argh,_ karena inilah Jepp selalu bersikap tertutup. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Setiap kali membuka mulut, dia akan langsung _paranoid;_ bergumul memikirkan hal rumit jika seandainya orang yang sedang diajaknya beribicara menyadari betapa _monotone_ -nya ia.

Him Chan sudah sepenuhnya menghadap Jepp sekarang, menunggu dengan sabar namja itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun... _nihil._ Oh, oke, dia mulai berpikir kalau namja ini sengaja ingin membuang waktu latihannya sia-sia dengan berdiam diri. " _Look, General, if there's nothing more... I would like to resume my excercise?_ _ **Please?**_ "

Kata terakhir terdengar memohon, hanya saja Jepp bukanlah seseorang yang buta untuk membaca maksud mengusir tersembunyi di dalamnya. _This brat... wait,_ sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Dia bisa saja meninggalkan bocah _arrogant_ ini di _gym_ sendirian. Dia bisa saja tidak mempedulikannya, 'kan?

 _Tep, tep, tep, tep~_

Tampaknya, menunggu Sang General bicara membuat Him Chan bosan.

"Ya! Kau mau ke mana?" seru Jepp, mendapati namja cantik tersebut hendak meraih jaketnya dari gantungan dinding.

"Aku berpikir untuk menerima tawaran Zelo. Dia berkata aku bisa menyusulnya ke sana jika seandainya aku berub – _Hei!_ " Kata-kata Him Chan terhenti oleh hardikan karena secara tiba-tiba Jepp merebut jaket darinya, dan kembali menggantungnya. Tanpa berbicara namja itu menarik salah satu tangan Him Chan. "Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau bilang ingin latihan, 'kan? Ayo berlatih."

Mereka menuju... _ring?_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Hei," sapa Dae Hyun ramah yang sayangnya, hanya bersambut delikan sekilas dan ekspresi dingin. _Well,_ semua itu tidak cukup membuatnya urung untuk tetap mengambil duduk di samping namja manis yang disapa, tentu saja. " _Smile, Youngie~ Is it that hard to give me your beautiful smile?_ "

Young Jae, Si Manis, menenggak minuman dari gelasnya sebelum berkata, " _because it's_ _ **you**_ _, Jung,_ " celetuknya singkat sembari mengangkat satu tangan sebagai isyarat _'refill'_ kepada Sang Bartender. Namja tampan bertubuh atletis di balik meja bar tersenyum ramah saat mengganti gelasnya dengan yang baru, membuat Young Jae juga ikut tersenyum.

' _Are they just flirting?''_ Batin Dae Hyun menggerutu jengkel. Dengan sengaja ia menenggak habis minuman di gelasnya, dan menghentak gelas tersebut ke meja kayu bar dengan keras. " _ **Refill,**_ " pinta—perintah—nya, memasang wajah datar. Dae Hyun sepenuhnya menghiraukan tatapan geram menusuk dari mata _doe_ Young Jae.

" _Would you just disappear?_ Banyak kursi dan bartender di bar ini, _why would you bitching around here!?_ "

"Karena aku ingin. Wae? Itu mengganggumu?" Dae Hyun bangkit dari kursi, mengangkat dagunya tinggi.

"Neo..."

" _Stop!_ " Jong Up tiba-tiba muncul, memegangi bahu keduanya. "Bisakah sehari saja, kalian tidak bertengkar?"

Young Jae mendelik, tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Jong Up. Dan apa maksudnya? Bukan dia yang selalu cari gara-gara, tapi Dae Hyun! "Kau menyuruhku mendiamkan omong kosong yang keluar dari mulut besar _Namja ini?_ "

Si Manis berdesis.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Dae Hyun. "Kau menyuruhku agar tidak mengusik _Si Introvert ini?_ " balasnya _childish,_ tidak terima dikatai. Jika saja tidak ada tangan Jong Up yang mencengkerami bahu mereka, mungkin saat ini...

"Ne dan NE!" Jong Up berteriak frustasi, menjawab pertanyaan sarkastis keduanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. " _Gosh!_ Kalian berdua lebih tua dariku, tapi bersikap jauh lebih kekanak-kanakan!"

Young Jae menyentak lengannya dari cengkeraman Jong Up, kembali meluruskan posisi duduk dan menatap ke depan, berpaling dari dua namja di sampingnya.

Bagus. Sekarang Young Jae jadi marah padanya, eoh? Jong Up seketika menatap Dae Hyun, matanya menyipit dipenuhi oleh hujatan. Dia tahu, siapa yang menjadi 'biang kerok' di antara keduanya. Selalu. Sayangnya, Si Pelaku hari ini berlagak cuek, dan jengkel, karena ikut berpaling dan kembali duduk di kursi, menatap lurus tanpa arti melewati meja bar.

" _Huft, I'm gonna old fast,_ " gerutu Jong Up akhirnya. Menyerah, ia pun menarik kursi di samping Dae Hyun, sengaja menempatkan diri di antara keduanya. Untuk berjaga-jaga, pikirnya. "Aku tidak melihat Jepp Hyung. Kau tahu dia dimana, Dae Hyung?"

Dae Hyun memutar kursi, ikut mengamati ke sekeliling bar bersama Jong Up. "Entahlah. Tadi dia berkata akan menyusul. Kupikir dia datang bersamamu?"

"Ani. Aku malah ke bar duluan bersama Zelo."

"Zelo?" Dae Hyun terlihat berpikir sejenak hanya untuk menyeringai lebar penuh arti. " _O, I see~_ Anak baru bertubuh luar biasa tinggi dan berwajah manis itu, ne? _Kkkk... great taste, Jongupie~_ " celetuknya riang, menepuk-nepuk bahu tegap Jong Up. "Tapi... mana Zelo-Mu itu sekarang?"

Memutar bola mata, Jong Up menenggak minuman yang baru disajikan untuknya. " _He's not mine._ _ **Yet.**_ " Ia buru-buru menambahkan begitu melihat mata 'playboy' Dae Hyun berbinar. Cara untuk menghentikan hobi seorang playboy mencampurimu adalah, dengan mengklaim posisi terlebih dahulu sebelum dia melancarkan aksi. Sama seperti kau memancang suatu kawasan dengan papan namamu sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Dan dalam hal ini, Dae Hyun adalah predator alami. Atau hama? Hama menyebalkan yang akan dengan senang hati Jong Up semprot pestisida jika seandainya berani mendekati milik-Nya— _sebentar lagi._

" _Okay, okay... where's Zelo-that is-not-yours-yet, huh?_ "

"Dia sedang mengobrol bersama teman-temannya."

"TEMAN?!"

 _Why Jung Dae Hyun here sounds extremely excited?_

"Dia berteman dengan Tats, 'kan? Murid tutor Jepp Hyung yang luar biasa cantik dan seksi itu! Apa dia juga di sana?"

Oh.

 **OH.**

Tentu saja, mengenali pergaulan di sekitar orang-orang cantik—dan seksi—adalah keahlian Jung Dae Hyun.

Alhasil, Jong Up memutar bola mata jengah. Dia sempat merasakan tatapan menusuk dari sisi kiri. _Gosh,_ apa Young Jae mencoba membunuhnya dengan tatapan tajam layaknya laser itu? Kalau namja manis ini ingin memelototi Dae Hyun, bisakah dia langsung melakukannya di hadapan namja yang dimaksud? Jangan menjadikan kepalanya sebagai perantara! _Aish._

Jong Up tidak kunjung meresponnya, membuat Dae Hyun tidak sabar. "Jongupie... apa Tats bersamanya?" rengeknya, mengguncang-guncang lengan bawah namja itu bak seorang bocah.

"Tats tidak di sana, Hyung. Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya di bar. Mungkin dia istirahat. Dia latihan seperti orang gila beberapa hari ini."

"Kau belum melihat Jepp Hyung, 'kan?"

 _What the..._ Apa Dae Hyun mendengarkannya? Sebenarnya, hyung-nya ini ingin menanyakan siapa?! Jepp atau Tats?!

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau mereka sedang bersama."

" _Huh?_ " Oke, sekarang Jong Up sepenuhnya percaya kalau namja di sampingnya sedang berbicara sendiri. Atau mungkin dengan teman khayalan rahasia?

"Jepp Hyung dan Tats!" Dae Hyun menjabarkan, menggunakan efek dramatis menarik rambut di pelipis untuk menggambarkan betapa frustasinya ia atas 'ke-lambat-an' Jong Up. "Ada _sesuatu_ yang terjadi di antara kedua orang itu! Kau tidak melihatnya?!"

Kepala abu-abu Jong Up menggeleng. Ne, siapapun orang normal yang melihat, akan memastikan kalau di antara Jepp dan Tats tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi ini Jung Dae Hyun. _Dia tidak normal,_ menurut Jong Up. #plak

" _Urgh!_ Dan kalian menyebut penduduk Ozon sebagai _Stiff Ass?_ " gerutu Dae Hyun sarkastis. Dia dengan sengaja melirik ke samping kiri Jong Up, seketika menyeringai menemukan mata _doe_ milik Young Jae menatapnya sinis.

Ne, satu dari 'bekas' penduduk Ozon ada di sini, duduk di samping kiri Jong Up. Mungkin Dae Hyun harus mengumumkan hal tersebut melalui _microphone_ meja DJ, eoh? Young Jae akan meledak. Dia selalu berpikir namja manis berpipi _chubby_ tersebut sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat marah. _And hot._ _ **Absolutely hot.**_

" _Would you just stop with the lustful stare?!_ " hardik Jong Up jengkel. Pipinya bersemu. Tampaknya namja tampan ini sudah mabuk. Berapa banyak minuman yang sudah ditenggaknya? Sejak kapan? " _I'm burned here!_ Aku yang terkena imbasnya, Hyung!" Jong Up menggerutu, bangkit dari kursi dan berlalu pergi setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja bar.

Sepeninggal Jong Up, Dae Hyun tanpa ragu menggeser kursi yang ditinggalkan namja itu ke luar, beralih menggeser posisinya sendiri di sana.

" _Now what?!_ " salak Young Jae tidak bersahabat. See? Sebentar Dae Hyun menggodainya, sebentar namja itu membuatnya jengkel. Dan sekarang apa? Namja ini mendekatinya sembari tersenyum riang bak bocah ingusan yang dimabuk cinta pertama?

" _Are you drunk already, Youngie?_ "

" _You_ _ **know so well**_ _that's not gonna happen._ "

 _Yeah. That's not gonna happen._

Fakta mengejutkan karena namja berwajah manis dan polos seperti Young Jae begitu ahli dalam menghadapi alkohol. Dia nyaris tidak pernah mabuk. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak pun minuman yang ditenggaknya.

"Bisakah kau berpura-pura mabuk saja?"

" _Why the heck I would do that?!_ "

Dae Hyun menghiraukan tatapan menusuk Si Manis dan berbisik di telinga kanannya. Begitu dekat... hingga permukaan bibirnya yang kenyal dan luar biasa penuh bersentuhan dengan daun telinga dingin yang seketika menghangat itu. " _Please~?_ Kau dulu bisa melakukannya. Untuk kali ini saja, **berpura-puralah.** "

Young Jae menarik diri, tidak terlalu jauh, hanya membiarkan beberapa _centi_ celah kecil berada di antara mereka. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Dae Hyun membelai pelan permukaan bibirnya. _Mata mereka bertemu..._

Yah, mungkin untuk kali ini saja.

Menutup mata, Young Jae bergerak pelan mendekati wajah tampan di depannya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut, namun Dae Hyun memiringkan kepala, membuat sentuhan lembut menjadi pergumulan dalam, hisapan hangat, serta belaian frustasi.

Tangan Young Jae yang awalnya mencengkerami bahu bidang namja itu, sekarang beralih memeluk lehernya, jemari bermain pada rambut di tengkuk dan belakang kepala. Menggusaknya tak kalah frustasi oleh luapan hasrat. Sementara Dae Hyun... ia memeluk, melingkari pinggang ramping di depannya layaknya cengkeraman kerangka besi. Seolah dirinya takut kalau namja manis tersebut akan pergi.

Karena Young Jae selalu pergi. Young Jae selalu menutup mata darinya. Ia memperlakukan Dae Hyun layaknya buah terlarang. Atau mungkin sebenarnya, Dae Hyun sendiri yang melihat Young Jae sebagai buah terlarang? Begitu menggiurkan, namun ia tak boleh menyentuhnya, merasakannya. Ia tidak bisa. **Tidak.**

Rumit.

Mereka terlalu rumit.

" _Hmm... Daehh~_ "

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

 _Brugh!_

"AKH!" Him Chan berteriak, merasakan punggungnya remuk karena terhempas untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? K – _argh..._ kau selalu tahu setiap gerakan yang akan kulancarkan. _Do you can read my mind?_ "

Jepp menepuk silih-berganti telapak tangannya, bersikap begitu sombong karena selalu menjatuhkan namja cantik di lantai dengan mudah. "Kau mengigau? Kau pikir aku ini semacam cenayang, bisa membaca pikiran orang?" candanya, mengulurkan satu tangan yang langsung disambut Him Chan. Ia menarik kuat namja cantik tersebut hingga berdiri. _Well,_ tidak sepenuhnya berdiri karena Him Chan langsung merunduk sembari memegangi salah satu pinggang belakangnya bak kakek-kakek. Jepp sebenarnya ingin tertawa. Hanya saja dia tidak tega.

"Fokus, Tats. Biarkan tubuh dan pikiranmu bekerjasama. Kau tidak bisa memaksa tubuhmu menyerang, sementara pikiranmu menginginkan sedikit pemanasan. Pikirkan ini sebagai permainan. Kau bermain-main terlebih dahulu dengan lawanmu, buat mereka sibuk menepis gerakanmu. Dan saat mereka lengah... kau menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga."

Penjelasan Jepp terdengar begitu menjanjikan, namun itu tidak cukup membuat Si Cantik berhenti memutar bola mata. " _Well,_ aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal ini sebagai permainan bila pada akhirnya, punggungku lah yang remuk di lantai, kau paham, General?"

" _Kkkk~_ "

Oh, Jepp terkekeh?

"Karena itulah Jong Up melatihmu. Jangan beri mereka kesempatan untuk melakukan hal itu padamu. Sekarang giliranmu yang meremukkan punggung mereka."

Him Chan meringis, " _is it just me, or... you sounds really cruel?_ "

" _Hahahaha..._ "

Kali ini Jepp tertawa. _**Oh, wow!**_ Him Chan tidak menyangka kalau dia akan melihat sisi 'cerah' Sang General hari ini. _Live._ Dia terlihat bersahabat, mengingatkan Him Chan akan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ini disebut pertukaran yang adil, Tats. Mereka bisa menjatuhkanmu, begitupula denganmu. Kau bisa balas menjatuhkan mereka." Jepp berkata, menyerahkan botol mineral yang baru saja ia minum setengahnya pada Him Chan. Namja cantik tersebut menerimanya, tanpa ragu langsung meminum habis isi botol dalam beberapa kali tenggak.

Tubuh mereka sudah dibanjiri keringat. Him Chan yang biasanya akan langsung mengeluh saat menelusuri rambut _strawberry blond_ -nya dengan jemari, hanya akan bertemu dengan gumpalan lepek. Ewh. Tapi tidak, Him Chan malah terkikik. Meski tulang-tulangnya serasa mau remuk, namun, ia terkikik. Sungguh ironi. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada putera dari Senator Kim yang ternama.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Sesuatu yang lucu?"

 _Ah,_ Jepp melihatnya.

"Ani. Aku tiba-tiba berpikir... apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? _Kkkk,_ aku pasti sudah gila."

Sebenarnya, itulah yang Jepp pikirkan tentang Him Chan. Dia sudah gila. Kenapa orang 'sepertinya' memilih Flames? "Boleh aku bertanya?"

Oh, bukankah itu sangat sopan? Jepp meminta izin darinya saat ini?

" _Hm?_ "

"Ini mungkin terkesan sangat pribadi. Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya kalau kau mau."

Sekarang Him Chan benar-benar penasaran dibuatnya. Memangnya Jepp ingin menanyakan apa, eoh? Pribadi? "Katakan saja, General."

"Kenapa kau memilih Flames? Dan jangan katakan kalau tempat ini adalah hasil test-mu karena aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya." Jepp buru-buru menambahkan kalimat terakhir sebelum Him Chan sempat membuka mulut.

"Aku..." Apa? Kebenaran bahwa dirinya Oasis? 'Sesuatu' yang terlarang dan tidak terkategorikan dalam sistem faksi dunia, begitu? "Aku... tidak pernah tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Tidak seperti saudariku yang sedari awal tahu bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang jaksa, aku hanya... bingung." _Well,_ paling tidak jawaban ini adalah satu dari ungkapan kejujurannya. "Umma selalu mencoba meyakinkanku, berkata aku adalah Ozon, tapi... hatiku berkata itu tidak benar."

"Apa hasil C.A.R.T-mu sebenarnya, Tats?"

 **DEG.**

 _That's definitely the forbidden question_.

Him Chan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, menatap Jepp dengan marbel hitam cemerlang miliknya lurus. "Aku... tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, General."

Ada getar ketakutan dalam suara Him Chan. Jepp menyadarinya namun memilih untuk diam. Dia hanya mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Lalu... kenapa Flames?"

"Karena aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang kuat." Kali ini Him Chan menjawab mantap, tanpa keraguan. Ya, karena itulah dia nekat memilih tempat ini. Dia harus kuat. Dia harus kuat menghadapi apapun nanti yang menghadang di depannya. Terima kasih pada Sang General karena mengingatkannya. "Jadi... bisakah kita berhenti mengobrol dan melanjutkan latihan?"

Jepp sedikit tertegun melihat dengan nyata semangat baru tergambar pada gestur serta ekspresi Si Cantik. " _Okay..._ kalau kau berhasil menjatuhkanku dengan cara apapun, aku akan mentraktirmu minum sepuasnya di bar malam ini."

Mata Him Chan berbinar. "Benarkah? Sepuasnya?"

"E-heum."

"Aku bisa menjatuhkanmu dengan cara **apapun**?"

Sang General sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa Him Chan begitu excited pada pertanyaan terakhir. "Err... _ne?_ " jawab-tanya-nya ragu.

"Oh, oke. Aku akan mencoba untuk – _AH!_ LIHAT!" Him Chan berseru kaget, membuat Jepp seketika menoleh ke arah yang namja cantik tersebut tunjuk serta patuti.

 _Sret!_

BRUGH!

"YEEEE! "

 _What the..._

"AKU MENJATUHKANMU! _Hahaha~_ "

... _**HELL!?**_

"YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Jepp tidak percaya.

"Kau bilang aku bisa menjatuhkanmu dengan cara apapun, 'kan?"

Yong Guk melongo. Sementara Him Chan terkikik riang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Ia baru saja dibanting. Dan sekarang berbaring di lantai _ring._ Bagaimana bisa seorang General Tangguh sepertinya... termakan trik konyol kekanak-kanakan... itu?

" _YAH! THAT WAS CHEATING!_ "

" _Hahahaha~_ "

 **TBC**

NB: Setiap kali mo nulis nama 'Jepp', ane bakal terus salah ngetik jdi 'Yong Guk' hahahaXD Alhasil, mesti nge-review lagi, takutnya make nama Yong Guk bukannya Jepp Fiuuuuuhhh... Btw, klo kalian ampe nemu kasih tw ya? N BAP COMEBAAAAAAACK!\\(=^0^)/\\(^0^=)/ Guys, please, terus streaming MV SKY DIVE #Noir ne? Dukung BAP juga di musik show, OKAY?!^3^ Akhir kata, HIDUP BAP! BANGHIM! DAEJAE! JONGLO! BANGHIIIIIIIIMM!


	6. Chapter 6

**FF BAP OT6 / YAOI / OASIS / Part 6**

 **Title: Oasis**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Violence/Romance/Crime/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan**

 **Bang Yong Guk as Jepp**

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun + Young Jae)**

 **JongLo (Jong Up + Zelo)**

 **Kim Da Hyun (TWICE) as Hime's Twin Sister**

 **Kim Hee Chul (SuJu) as Hime's Mom**

 **Kevin Lee/Kris Wu as The C.A.R.T Department's President**

 **Rex (OC)**

 **June (Junhoe IKON)**

 **Kim Jin Hwan aka Jinan (IKON)**

 **Nyusul...**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! VIOLENCE! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** No words n happy reading. Or whatever.

 **Summary:** Umumnya rasa takut yang menyerang manusia akan menenggelamkan mereka. Tapi bagiku, ketakutan yang menyerang, membuatku tersadar. Aku berbeda. Aku Kim Him Chan. _**Oasis.**_

.

.

.

 **Oasis**

 **6**

"Hyung, kau mulai mabuk." Zelo terkikik, menyaksikan bagaimana langkah Jong Up sedikit terhuyung hingga ia harus membawanya duduk di atas sofa terdekat.

" _Huft._ Kurasa begitu."

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Hyung? Kau tadi terlihat jengkel saat kembali."

Jong Up tertawa keras. _Ugh,_ dia mulai mabuk. "Dae Hyun dan Young Jae. Mereka bertengkar lagi."

Bibir Zelo membentuk huruf 'o', menyahut mengerti tanpa suara sembari mengangguk sekilas. Ne, dua orang yang baru saja disebut begitu terkenal. Bukan hanya karena jabatan, tetapi juga karena kebiasaan keduanya yang seolah tidak pernah lelah beradu mulut. Di manapun. Dan kapanpun.

"Bukan berita baru, aku tahu. Hanya saja... perdebatan, serta sikap tarik-ulur Dae Hyung yang aneh, membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, Hyung?"

"Kkkk, percaya atau tidak, tidak seorang pun dari kami yang tahu. Mereka sangat pandai menyimpan rahasia. Itulah yang paling membuat frustasi. Kami tahu terjadi sesuatu yang serius di antara keduanya, tapi kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menengahi. Bisa kau bayangkan? Setiap kali aku bertanya pada Dae Hyung, dia akan langsung menertawaiku, berceloteh kalau aku mulai mengada-ngada dan terlalu banyak berpikir. _Tcih!_ "

Zelo terkekeh, memainkan buah zaitun di dalam _cocktail_ -nya sebelum berkata, "Tats menduga kalau mereka pernah menjalin hubungan spesial, tapi... sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

Jong Up menatap nanar wajah manis di sampingnya. Apa yang Zelo ucapkan terdengar cukup masuk akal. " _Actually, that sounds a lil' bit make sense, Zelo. Oh, God, that's must be!_ Kenapa kami tidak pernah mempertimbangkan hal itu sebelumnya?! Dae Hyung dan Young Jae Hyung pernah menjalin hubungan tapi sesuatu terjadi!"

Jika saja tidak sedang duduk, Zelo yakin Jong Up akan berdiri, berjalan bolak-balik sembari mengacak rambut. Namja itu terlihat _excited_ sekaligus frustasi. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol. "Hyung, tenanglah. Itu hanya dugaan Tats saja. Belum tentu hal yang terjadi sebenarnya seperti itu, 'kan?"

Secepat datangnya, secepat itu pula keantusiasan Jong Up menghilang. Bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut, membuat Zelo kesulitan menahan tawa karena mentornya tersebut terlihat seperti anak kecil. _Gosh,_ Sersan Moon Jong Up yang mabuk ternyata begitu menggemaskan.

"Yah, kau benar, Zelo. Itu baru dugaan. Kita tidak bisa menyimpulkannya begitu saja." Jong Up menggerutu, menyandarkan punggung sepenuhnya ke sofa, menatap meja kaca di depannya nanar sebelum ingatannya mengingat sesuatu. "Oh, ya, bicara soal Tats, Dae Hyung tadi mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya dan General Jepp."

"Tats dan... General Jepp? Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka, Hyung?"

"Dae Hyung mengatakan kalau kedua orang itu memiliki sesuatu." Jong Up memberi penekanan pada kata 'sesuatu' menggunakan sepasang telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang ditekukkan. "Tapi kurasa Dae Hyung membicarakan omong kosong lagi. Seperti biasa."

"Sesuatu... maksudmu, seperti _itu,_ Hyung?"

Suara Zelo yang mengambang di akhir, menarik perhatian Jong Up. Ia mengangkat kepala hanya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan nanar namja jangkung tersebut... melewatinya? Oh, tepatnya, pada sesuatu di belakangnya.

Rasa penasaran membuat Jong Up sontak memutar tubuh, menengok ke belakang untuk melihat pemandangan seperti apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Zelo hingga membuatnya terpana.

" _Holly mother._ "

Mungkin Dae Hyun tidak sepenuhnya membicarakan omong kosong. Karena sekarang... dua orang yang disebut-sebut memiliki 'sesuatu' itu, baru saja memasuki club. Berdua. Bergandengan... tangan?

' _Jadi dugaan Dae Hyung benar? Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan weekend bersama?'_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Him Chan tiada henti menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memberi _death glare_ kepada siapapun yang berani menatapnya lama. Sementara tangan Jepp yang digenggam... _oh,_ Him Chan sangat berharap namja itu tidak akan mengomelinya nanti karena telah meremas begitu keras setiap kali ia diserang _nervous._

"Tats, tenanglah. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggumu. _Gosh, you squeezing my hand too hard!_ "

Tidak perlu menunggu nanti. Jepp sedang mengomelinya sekarang.

" _Oh, yeah?_ Tidak akan ada lagi yang menggangguku? _Why don't you forewarning me, there are a lot of pervert in here, BEFORE SOMEONE DARED TO GROPING MY ASS!?_ Apa ini pembalasan dendam karena aku membantingmu, General?" rutuk serta tuduh Him Chan balas mengomel, masih tidak terima karena beberapa detik yang lalu, seseorang memegangi bokongnya. Mereka baru berjalan di lorong menuju pintu klub tadi, dan, seseorang sudah berani bertindak kurang ajar padanya?! _Goddam_ —

"Apa!? Aku bukan orang seperti itu! Ku-kupikir mereka tidak akan bertindak nekat." Jepp bergumam, menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Dia merasa bersalah. Dan sedikit tidak terima karena diomeli. _Well,_ ini pertama kalinya seseorang berani mengomelinya. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah aman. Lihat? Kita sudah di dalam klub."

Meski masih merasa waswas, Him Chan akhirnya melepas gengga – cengkeramannya pada tangan Sang General. Namun tidak dengan sisi tubuhnya yang masih merapat pada namja atletis itu. "Bisakah kita mencari Ze—"

"TATS!"

Seseorang berseru dari sudut klub. Him Chan sontak menoleh, tersenyum karena Zelo yang dicarinya langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Dan Jong Up... yang menyusul di belakangnya. _Eh?_ Zelo tidak mengatakan kalau dia akan ke klub bersama Sang Mentor.

"Kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang," sambut Zelo riang, menyampirkan satu lengan ke bahu Him Chan, meremasnya bersahabat sekilas sebelum menarik tangannya kembali. "Halo, General Jepp, selamat malam." Ia menyempatkan diri menyapa Sang General sembari membungkuk penuh hormat.

Jepp hanya mengangguk, lalu menatap Jong Up yang melongo menatap bahunya dan Him Chan yang menempel. _Uh-oh,_ Jepp sedikit menduga beberapa hal yang mungkin saat ini dipikirkan tangan kanannya tersebut. "Jong Up, kau datang bersama Zelo?" tegurnya, dengan sengaja meninggikan suara untuk menyadarkan keterpanaan namja itu.

" _Ah, eh... yeah. He's my date today._ "

 _Blush~_

Jong Up hanya memberi pernyataan sebelah pihak. Terbukti wajah putih berseri milik namja jangkung di sampingnya langsung dihiasi rona hangat. Terkejut, eoh?

" _Oh, I see..._ " Namun Jepp memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Dia bukan Dae Hyun.

Bicara soal Dae Hyun.

"Mana Dae Hyun? Dia tidak bersama kalian?"

"Dia..." Kata-kata Jong Up bagai tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia bermaksud menunjuk ke arah namja yang dicari, namun... pemandangan di meja bar membuatnya mematung.

Dae Hyun masih di sana. Begitu pula dengan Young Jae. Hanya saja...

" _Err, since when those two had made piece until they eat each others mouth hungrily like that?_ "

Yeah, Jepp benar.

 **Sejak kapan?**

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Senator Kim, bagaimana kabar putera anda? Dia memilih Flames, aku benar-benar tidak menduganya. Padahal hasil C.A.R.T putera anda adalah Ozon. Him Chan-ssi... terlihat sangat jauh dari Flames."

' _Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Umma. Kalian harus percaya padaku. Apapun yang kulakukan ini, adalah yang terbaik untuk kita semua.'_

Kata-kata Kevin Lee, Sang President pemilik C.A.R.T, terabaikan oleh Hee Chul saat benaknya mengulang kembali ucapan Him Chan. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum bisa mengerti. Terbaik untuk semua? Apa maksudnya?

"... anda pasti sangat mencemaskannya."

Hee Chul harus bersyukur karena Sang President tidak menyadari kalau pikirannya sesaat sempat berkelana. Dan lagi... mereka sedang dalam jamuan makan bisnis! Dia bisa dianggap tidak menghormati tuan rumah! "Tidak hanya cemas, aku juga merasa waswas, Tn. Lee. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat kabar dari Tetua Flames, mereka berkata kalau puteraku jatuh pingsan akibat dipukuli dalam latih tanding."

"Ya, Tuhan, apa Him Chan-ssi baik-baik saja?"

 _Huh?_

Tanpa kentara Hee Chul memiringkan kepala penuh tanya. _Err,_ hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang reaksi Sang President terdengar berlebihan? Tidak, dia tidak sedang berpura-pura cemas. Hee Chul dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi khawatir tersorot nyata dari marbel hijau-kebiruan tersebut. Namun... _wae?_ Siapa puteranya bagi namja blasteran ini, eoh?

"Mungkin kita bisa mengaturnya dengan Tetua Flames dan membawa Him Chan-ssi ke Ozon untuk diobati?"

Wait, usulan itu benar-benar berlebihan. Seketika Hee Chul menolaknya. Sesopan mungkin, tentu saja. "Dia baik-baik saja, Tn. Lee. Kurasa tindakan tersebut tidak diperlukan. Puteraku hanya menderita memar. Tetua Flames meyakinkanku untuk tidak cemas karena mentornnya, General Jepp, sudah menangani masalah tersebut."

"General Jepp? _Woah!_ "

Nada antusias dan bersahabat biasa.

Mungkin Hee Chul hanya terlalu banyak berpikir. Sejak kapan dia jadi _paranoid_ begini?! "Anda mengenal General Jepp?" Ia memilih untuk fokus pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu saja. General Jepp adalah prajurit terbaik yang Flames miliki. Aku sering bertemu dengannya. Walau hanya berdiri diam, dia terlihat begitu mengintimidasi. Kurasa Him Chan-ssi benar-benar berada di tangan yang tepat. Anda tidak perlu mencemaskannya."

Sayang, insting Hee Chul tidak mengatakan hal yang sama. Puteranya menyembunyikan sesuatu, yang di-klaim sebagai tindakan terbaik untuk semua. Apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya apa hasil test Him Chan?!

"Yeah, kuharap anda benar, Tn. Lee."

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Kkkkkk~"

"Demi Tuhan, bisakah kau berhenti?" Jepp berkata jengkel, mencoba menegur Dae Hyun dari kikikan tidak masuk akalnya. Yang benar saja! Bagaimana bisa, seseorang yang baru saja ditonjok keras hingga menderita luka lebam kebiruan di pipi, terkikik riang seperti itu!? Apa tonjokan Young Jae berhasil mengguncang otak Dae Hyun dan membuatnya tidak waras?!

Sementara Him Chan yang duduk di samping Jepp, mencoba menengok Dae Hyun dari balik lengan namja itu. Dia sedikit takut. Dan cemas. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" bisiknya pelan.

Jepp menoleh, kaget mendapati jarak kepala mereka yang tidak seberapa. Puncak hidungnya bahkan bersentuhan dengan helaian lembut surai _strawberry blond_ tersebut. Samar-samar Jepp dapat mencium aroma manis dari shampo buah-buahan di sana. Sepertinya namja cantik ini tidak menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. Ia begitu fokus, mencoba mengintip Dae Hyun dari balik lengannya.

" _Uh-oh..._ "

Oke, kenapa Jepp malah gugup?

Seketika Him Chan menarik diri, memberi Sang General tatapan penuh tanya dengan marbel doe sehitam langit malam tersebut. "Ne? Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

 _Glup~_

Tenggorokan Jepp mendadak kering. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau tatapan _innocent_ seseorang bisa 'mengganggu'nya seperti ini. Membuatnya... tenggelam. _Tunggu,_ dia tidak minum alkohol, 'kan? Dia jelas tidak sedang mabuk, lalu? Kenapa rasanya... sama seperti mabuk?

"Apa Dae Hyun baik-baik saja, General?" bisik Si Cantik mengulang, merasa yang ditanyai membutuhkannya.

"A-ah, ne, dia baik-baik saja," jawab Jepp cepat. Tanpa kentara menghembuskan nafas lega saat Him Chan tidak mempermasalahkan jawaban terburunya dan lebih memilih menenggak minuman dari gelas kecil di tangannya. Gelas itu langsung bergabung bersama deretan gelas kosong lain di atas meja bar. "Aku tidak tahu kau kuat minum?" komentarnya dengan nada bertanya takjub yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Him Chan terkikik, "kau lucu, General. Ini pertama kalinya kau melihatku minum, bagaimana kau akan tahu kalau aku kuat minum atau tidak?"

" _Well,_ maksudku, aku tidak menduganya. Kau baru dua-puluh tahun, _and yet you already look like a pro in drinking._ "

"Sedari kecil Umma selalu membawaku dan Da Hyun menghadiri pertemuan anggota senat di pemerintahan. Begitu umur kami mencapai delapan-belas tahun, Umma membebaskan kami untuk meminum _champagne, wine,_ dan _cocktail_ yang terhidang di sana."

Bibir Jepp membentuk huruf 'o', sementara kepalanya mengangguk kecil. Namun sesaat kemudian otaknya memproses sesuatu. "Da Hyun? Itu nama saudarimu?"

"Ne, saudari kembarku."

"Kalian kembar?!"

 _Hah?_

Him Chan memiringkan kepala, menyadari kalau Sang General tidak sedang berakting. Dia benar-benar kaget? Jepp tidak mengetahui secara men- _detail_ 'siapa' itu keluarganya, eoh? Ini... pertama kalinya Him Chan temui. "Ne. Aku dan adikku hanya berselisih tiga menit."

Alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, Jepp malah menatap Him Chan lama—mengamati. Membuat namja cantik yang diamati balas menatapnya heran sembari mengangkat sebelah alis. Ada apa, eoh?

"Kalian... tidak terlalu mirip...?"

 _Oh._

"Ne, kami memang tidak memiliki banyak kemiripan. Hanya mata dan kulit. Selebihnya, kami begitu berbeda. Dahyunie bertubuh mungil. Dia memiliki senyum yang sangat manis dan terlihat mengagumkan dengan rambut hitam berkilaunya."

Si Cantik menjabarkan dengan senyum terulas lembut di bibir. Terlihat jelas, dia begitu memuja sosok Sang Adik.

"Kau sangat memuja adikmu."

" _Hahaha, I'm just too biased, General. I love my sister so much. She's my other half._ "

Ne, kau hanya memasang ekspresi seperti itu saat kau membicarakan seseorang yang kau sayangi sepenuh hati.

"Bagaimana denganmu, General? Apa kau memiliki saudara?"

Jepp tersenyum, menggeleng sementara benaknya terus mempertanyakan ada apa dengan semua kekehan, senyum, tawa, dan jantung yang berdebar mengiringi lantunan nada memburu namun berirama itu? _Huft!_ Ini adalah _weekend_ yang paling melelahkan. Tidak biasanya otak dan tubuhnya saling ber- _argument_. Ia merasa tidak sinkron.

"Aku anak tunggal."

Terus terang Jepp sedikit iri. Dia adalah putera tunggal. Dia selalu penasaran, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang yang berbagi darah sama dengannya. Apakah dia juga akan bercerita mengenai seseorang tersebut, dengan senyum mengembang terpatri, seperti yang namja cantik di sampingnya lakukan saat ini?

"Oh." Hanya respon singkat yang bisa Him Chan berikan. Niatnya untuk mengakrabkan percakapan mereka terputus. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus membicarakan apa. Alhasil, dengan canggung ia kembali menoleh ke depan, menenggak gelas minuman baru yang bartender sodorkan.

Si Cantik tidak sendiri. Jepp juga melakukan hal yang sama, kembali meluruskan posisi menghadap meja bar dan mereguk kopi dari cangkir hanya untuk berjengit, mendapati minuman ber- _caffein_ tersebut telah mendingin.

"Kau hanya minum kopi, General?" Him Chan akhirnya bertanya, masih saja diliputi kebingungan karena... bar seperti apa yang juga menghidangkan kopi? Apa tempat ini mencakup kedai kopi sekaligus? Dia jadi curiga, jangan-jangan mereka juga menyediakan cokelat panas dan pastry?

" _E-heum._ Timku akan melakukan misi malam ini. Aku tidak mungkin minum alkohol."

"Tim? Tapi Jong Up dan Dae Hyun sudah..."

"Bukan tim ini, timku yang lain." Jepp mengoreksi, menunjuk dengan gedikan dagu melewati Him Chan, tepatnya ke sudut ruang club dimana beberapa orang dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam berkumpul bersama, saling berbicara namun sesekali menengok ke sekitar, seolah takut pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh pengunjung bar yang lain.

Him Chan menengok, hanya untuk mengumpat di dalam hati saat matanya langsung bertemu tatap dengan tatapan menyipit Rex, yang membuatnya secepat mungkin kembali berpaling. _F*ck._ Apa masalah namja itu sebenarnya?! "Kau akan melakukan misi bersama R – maksudku, Kapten Rex?" Ia secepatnya mengoreksi, takut kalau dirinya akan terdengar sangat tidak sopan bila menyebut nama namja menyebalkan itu tanpa embel-embel. Entah kenapa dia repot-repot melakukannya.

" _Kkkk~_ " Jepp terkekeh. Tentu saja, dia menangkap desisan tanpa kentara yang Si Cantik gumamkan. "Ne. Dia termasuk salah satunya. Kau tahu? Rex tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Kau tidak usah memasukkan dalam hati."

Sebelum Him Chan sempat bereaksi mengenai 'pidato bijak' Sang General, Dae Hyun dari sisi lain sudah terlebih dulu melakukannya. Ia mendengus, menghempaskan botol bir kosong dengan nyaring ke meja kayu bar. Mereka sampai melupakan keberadaan namja itu. "Hyung, kau dan aku – _ah,_ tidak, semua orang tahu, Rex selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ucapannya. Jangan membelanya, Hyung. _Dia terlalu baik,_ untuk sekedar berpura-pura baik."

 _Sarcasm._

Cara Dae Hyun berbicara, juga pemandangan nyata bagaimana sudut rahangnya mengeras, Him Chan tahu, dia sangat membenci namja yang sedang mereka bicarakan. _Well,_ siapa orang waras yang tidak membenci Rex, eoh?

" _Kkkk~_ "

Dan Jepp malah terkekeh. Tidakkah dia tahu kalau reaksi seperti itu sama halnya mencemooh seseorang yang tengah mengungkapkan kebencian? Bukankah Dae Hyun temannya? Sekutu, mungkin?

" _Come on, Dae Hyun._ Kau bahkan tidak membenci Rex sebelum ini. Kau hanya **mulai** membencinya saat dia dan Young Jae mulai menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Tidak ada sesuatu di antara mereka!" bantah Dae Hyun cepat, bermaksud menatap Jepp sinis namun sayang, pandangannya tidak fokus. Dia mabuk.

" _Tsk! Yes, there is~_ " Jepp tak ubahnya pem- _bully_ yang menikmati, menggodai Sang Target.

Oh, pembicaraan dua orang di sampingnya terkesan begitu pribadi. Him Chan jadi merasa tidak enak—asing—karena mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Maka dari itu, ia memutar tubuh menghadap lantai dansa, mengamati dengan kedua sikut bertumpu pada sisi meja bar. Gelas whiskey di tangan. Pikiran mengembara.

Sedang apa Umma-nya sekarang? Apa Umma-nya mencemaskan mereka? Penasaran dengan keadaan mereka? Bagaimana dengan Da Hyun? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa adiknya yang cantik itu mampu menghadapi segala ujian di Aqua? Apa Faksi Aqua juga menerapkan sistem ujian fisik seperti di Flames? Oh, Him Chan berharap tidak. Dia tidak ingin adiknya yang mungil melakukan aktifitas berbahaya.

"Bosan?"

Entah berapa lama Si Cantik membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pikiran saat suara berat Jepp bergema begitu dekat. Namja itu berbisik—berteriak—melawan hentakan musik yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu turun ke lantai dansa?"

Ajakan cemerlang. Seharusnya.

Jika saja Him Chan tidak sedang berkompromi dengan sakit pinggang.

" _Na-ah. Thanks, General, but I've to skip that._ Lagipula, sudah hampir tengah malam. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau dan tim-mu akan melakukan misi?" tanya Si Cantik beralasan. Paling tidak, dia tidak harus menanggung malu untuk berkata jujur.

" _Ah,_ kau benar. Lain kali, kalau begitu."

Lain kali? Jepp berencana mengajaknya ke klub lagi? Apa ini semacam... janji?

"Ayo."

Him Chan menatap penuh tanya Sang General yang secara tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursi. " _Huh?_ "

Jepp menjelaskan, melirik gelas kosong di antara jemari putih itu. "Kau sudah selesai minum, 'kan? Aku akan mengantarmu ke dorm."

"K-kau tidak usah mengantarku, General!" tolak Him Chan cepat, melirik ke lantai dansa, berusaha mencari sosok Zelo. Well, hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan. Him Chan tak ubahnya tengah mencari jarum di antara tumpukan jerami. Saat matanya kembali pada Jepp, dia harus bertemu pandang dengan tatapan sangsi. Namja itu menatapnya seakan Him Chan kehilangan akal sehat. " _What?_ "

"Kau ingin pulang ke dorm sendiri." Jepp tidak bertanya. Dia ber- _statement,_ menatap Si Cantik tepat di kedua mata.

"Ani. Aku bisa kembali bersama Zelo. Aku akan mencarinya seka—"

"Lupakan," potong Jepp sambil lalu, memakai jaket kulit miliknya yang sebelumnya tersampir pada sandaran rendah kursi, dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja bar, tepat ke hadapan bartender di seberang. "Akan memakan waktu mencari Zelo di tengah kerumunan orang seramai ini. Jong Up tidak terlalu mabuk. Dia akan mengantarnya dengan aman kembali ke dorm. Kau tidak usah cemas."

Kehabisan alasan untuk menolak, Him Chan bangkit dari kursi, memakai jaketnya dengan lesu. Bukannya dia tidak tahu berterima kasih, dia sangat berterima kasih malah karena Jepp berbaik hati menawarkan diri mengantarnya ke dorm. Tapi...

Him Chan bukanlah seseorang yang tidak tahu malu. Dia terlalu banyak merepotkan namja itu. Jepp terlalu banyak membantu hingga Him Chan sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana akan membalasnya.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi suara pemecah larutnya malam hanyalah langkah kaki Him Chan dan Jepp pada permukaan tanah kering dan berpasir. Namun keduanya tidak keberatan. Mereka menikmati perjalanan singkat yang dipenuhi kedamaian ini.

"Kau banyak kemajuan."

Mungkin hanya Him Chan. Jepp memecahnya dengan sebuah pujian tidak terduga. Ya, siapa yang menduga General Tangguh yang terkadang bermulut pedas ini, bisa memberinya pujian, eoh?

Oh, dia tersanjung.

"Benarkah?"

Namun Him Chan memilih untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Ne. Jong Up banyak melaporkan kemajuanmu padaku, dan aku bisa melihatnya sendiri. Tidak terlalu pesat, tapi..."

Si Cantik berhenti melangkah, membuat namja di sampingnya juga melakukan hal sama. Ia langsung mengerucutkan bibir, dan melemparkan tatapan sinis ke arah Sang General. _Ish._ Setelah memuji, sekarang kembali mengejek?!

"Kkkk~"

Jepp terkikik.

Jika itu adalah cara Him Chan mengintimidasi seseorang, _well,_ dia harus memikirkan cara lain. Paling tidak, suatu cara yang tidak akan melibatkan ekspresi wajah. Akan sangat menyedihkan bila seseorang bukannya berjengit takut, malah mengulurkan tangan untuk sekedar mencubiti kedua pipinya yang putih dan sedikit _chubby..._ uh, oke, itu detail yang seharusnya tidak terbayang oleh benak Jepp saat ini. _Stop._

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah," Sang General memulai, setelah merasa pikirannya fokus kembali. "... aku bangga padamu. Kau berusaha keras memperbaiki kekuranganmu. Kau memiliki semangat yang bagus, Tats. Pertahankan itu."

Jepp menatapnya lurus saat ini. Him Chan terpana. Wae? Ini bukan pertama kalinya namja itu menatapnya. Lalu? Apa yang berbeda? Apa karena marbel cokelat gelap tersebut tengah dinaungi oleh sinar temaram lampu jalan di atas mereka? Menciptakan aura intens yang menariknya bak medan magnet... _oh, ia merasa terperangkap._

"Tats? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jepp khawatir, menyadari kalau namja cantik yang ditatap hanya terdiam, balas menatapnya nanar. Apa dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Bagai disentak dari mimpi, Him Chan mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Otaknya dengan cepat memproses pertanyaan Sang General. "A-ah, ne, ak-aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya terbata, menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk segera berpaling dan kembali melangkah.

"Err, kau berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Dorm-mu di sini."

 _Oh, shoot._

Seketika Him Chan berbalik arah. Berjalan ke arah yang benar dengan wajah tertunduk namun Jepp masih bisa menangkap semburat hangat menghiasi pipi putih tersebut. Hum? Ada apa dengan namja cantik itu? Apa Him Chan merasa malu karena nyaris salah jalan, eoh? Itu konyol.

"Hei, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" panggil Jepp sembari berlari menyusul. Ia baru berhenti dan melangkah dengan normal saat kembali beriringan bersama Si Cantik. "Kau tidak usah malu, Tats. Itu adalah hal biasa. Tidak ada yang akan mengejekmu hanya gara-gara kau salah jalan."

 _Well,_ jika saja masalahnya hanyalah itu. Yang menjadi masalah di sini adalah kehadiran Jepp. Namja itu membuatnya... memikirkan berbagai macam hal rumit. _Huh!_ Seolah permasalahan yang membebani pikirannya masih belum cukup. "Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Aku hanya... se-sedikit mabuk dan m-mulai mengantuk."

Bohong.

Tapi paling tidak terdengar masuk akal. Terbukti Jepp tidak mengatakan apapun lagi sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Him Chan tahu namja itu lagi-lagi memilih untuk percaya padanya. Dan, dia sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu.

 _'Jangan pernah mempercayai siapapun.'_

Dia adalah Oasis. Dia tidak tergolong ke dalam faksi manapun. Dia tidak bisa—tidak boleh—mempercayai siapapun. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan dunia. _One man against the population. Oasis against the world._

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Rex bertanya khawatir, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh menggunakan pad ibu jari bagian bibir bawah Young Jae yang lecet. Meski hanya sentuhan lembut seringan bulu, namja manis tersebut tetap meringis. " _Damn._ Kau seharusnya memukul Dae Hyun lebih awal sebelum dia bertindak sejauh ini."

Young Jae menghembuskan nafas kasar, menepis pelan jemari Rex dari bibirnya. "Aku membiarkannya, Kapten."

Rex berjengit, tidak suka bibir pink penuh di depannya, memanggilnya dengan gelar formal itu saat mereka hanya berdua di tempat sepi—jika salah satu sudut club bisa disebut tempat sepi. Namun, ada hal lain yang lebih mengganggunya. "Mwo? Apa maksudmu membiarkan?"

Berpaling, namja manis yang tengah Rex tatapi berucap tanpa emosi, "aku membiarkan Dae Hyun menciumku."

DEG.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Young Jae, yang **sangat** membenci Dae Hyun, membiarkan namja itu menciumnya?

"Wae? Kenapa kau membiarkannya menciummu, Youngie?"

Young Jae kembali menatap Rex. Wajahnya mungkin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, namun marbel doe tersebut bergetar. Ia kalut. Young Jae tak ubahnya seorang bocah yang kehilangan arah.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban familiar. Young Jae seringkali mengatakan hal yang sama apabila nama Dae Hyun terlibat dalam perbincangan mereka. Yeah, Young Jae tidak pernah tahu. Lebih tepatnya, **dia tidak pernah ingin tahu.**

 _'Sampai kapan kau akan terus berpaling dari hatimu?'_

Dan sampai kapan, hati Rex akan selalu menanyakan hal yang sama dalam kehampaan?

 **TBC**

NB: No neco2 BCOZ I MISS BANGHIM N YET THERE'S NO MOMENT OF THEM! OKAY?!*frustrated*


	7. Chapter 7

**FF BAP OT6 / YAOI / OASIS / Part 7**

 **Title: Oasis**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Violence/Romance/Crime/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan**

 **Bang Yong Guk as Jepp**

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun + Young Jae)**

 **JongLo (Jong Up + Zelo)**

 **Kim Da Hyun (TWICE) as Hime's Twin Sister**

 **Kim Hee Chul (SuJu) as Hime's Mom**

 **Kevin Lee/Kris Wu as The C.A.R.T Department's President**

 **Rex (OC)**

 **June (Junhoe IKON)**

 **Kim Jin Hwan aka Jinan (IKON)**

 **Nyusul...**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! VIOLENCE! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Banyak yang nanya ni ff bakal sama jalan ceritanya kya film Divergent ato gak. Ane kasih tau, no, hanya beberapa adegan ja yang sama namun plotx ane pastikan berbeda. So, Happy reading~^^

 **Summary:** Umumnya rasa takut yang menyerang manusia akan menenggelamkan mereka. Tapi bagiku, ketakutan yang menyerang, membuatku tersadar. Aku berbeda. Aku Kim Him Chan. _**Oasis.**_

.

.

.

 **Oasis**

 **7**

 _Bugh!_

"Kanan!"

 _Bugh!_

" _Double take_ Kiri!"

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

"Lutut kanan!"

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Posisi kakimu terlalu melebar ke samping kanan, Tats. Seimbangkan!"

Him Chan mengikuti arahan Jong Up dengan patuh. Menyeimbangkan posisi kedua kaki hingga membentuk kuda-kuda sempurna, dan melayangkan tinju sekeras-kerasnya pada saksak di tiang. Ia melakukan hal tersebut secara bergantian di bawah perintah suara keras Jong Up. Namja itu sering membentaknya saat mereka berlatih. Him Chan sudah terbiasa. Dia tidak akan mengeluh. Flames tidak mengeluh, itulah yang tutornya, Jepp, ajarkan.

"Kiri! Kanan! _Double take_ kiri! _Jab_ kanan!"

Suara penuh _authority_ Jong Up membahana ke sekeliling dinding beton gym. Beberapa pasang mata yang juga berlatih di sana, menganga, mematuti aksi brutal Him Chan memukuli saksak pada tiang hanya dengan tangan dibaluti kain. Tanpa kentara mereka semua menelan _saliva_ berat; terjebak di antara takjub yang lebih didominasi oleh rasa takut. _Well,_ sekarang mereka harus berpikir dua kali bila ingin mencari masalah dengan namja cantik itu.

Baru seminggu lebih.

Bayangkan apa saja yang mungkin bisa Him Chan lakukan jika berlatih lebih dari itu?

" _Jab_ rahang!"

 **BUGH!**

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngg..._

Hening.

Semua terdiam, seolah baru saja menyaksikan sebuah pertandingan tinju bebas dimana seseorang yang menjadi lawan Him Chan tersungkur ke lantai ring dengan rahang retak.

 _Gulp~_

Tidak. Itu hanya imajinasi horor mereka. Tidak ada korban yang terbaring K.O di bawah kaki Him Chan.

" _Whoaa..._ "

Pekikan Zelo dari pintu gym memecah keheningan. Seketika memutus mantra keterpanaan dari seluruh penghuni gym. Mereka semua dengan _awkward_ kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing. Hal yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sedari tadi.

"Tats! _You're awesome!_ "

Namja manis bertubuh tinggi di pintu seketika bertepuk tangan heboh layaknya singa laut di dalam pertunjukan wahana air. Ia memuji takjub Sang Sahabat sembari mendekat, dan berhenti di samping Jong Up untuk menyapanya sekaligus memberi hormat. Seberapa akrab pun mereka sekarang, tetap saja, Jong Up adalah mentor yang harus dihormatinya. Terlebih, di keramaian seperti ini.

" _Thanks?_ "

Nada tidak pasti dari Him Chan membuat Zelo membelalakkan mata protes. " _Eii,_ kau seharusnya menerima pujian dari seseorang dengan penuh rasa bangga, Tats. Bukannya ragu-ragu seperti itu!"

"Zelo benar." Jong Up menambahkan. "Kau mengalami banyak kemajuan dalam kurun waktu singkat. Kau pantas merasa bangga, Tats." Terselip rasa bangga karena dialah yang melatih namja cantik ini hingga nyaris mahir dalam bertarung. Meski awalnya ragu, namun sekarang lihatlah hasilnya!

Siapa yang menduga, eoh, jika seorang 'Stiff Ass', bisa belajar dan berlatih beladiri secepat ini!?

"Kkkk, arraso. Gumawo, Jong Up, Zelo-ya."

Zelo menyeringai, berkacak pinggang sembari mengangguk puas. Ya, seperti yang Jong Up katakan, Him Chan patut berbangga diri atas pencapaian pesatnya. Tidak semua orang bisa.

Dan bicara soal 'bisa', Zelo jadi ingat tujuannya tadi datang ke gym. " _Ah,_ Hyung," panggilnya, menghadap Sang Mentor, membiarkan Him Chan kembali berlatih. Untuk kali ini tanpa arahan Jong Up, tentunya. "Aku mencarimu untuk berlatih. Kau bilang reflekku masih buruk."

" _Tsk._ Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa sulit sekali bagimu menyelaraskan gerakan tubuh serta pikiran. Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Zelo-ya, seseorang yang pertama kali menyerang, belum tentu adalah orang terakhir yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Musuh bisa menyerangmu bertubi-tubi, namun kau harus bisa memastikan, satu pukulan yang dipikirkan secara matang darimu, akan membuat mereka tersungkur K.O."

Tanpa sadar Him Chan berhenti memukuli saksak. Penjelasan Jong Up menarik perhatiannya. Ada perbedaan nyata dari teknik bertarung namja itu dan mentornya. Jika Jepp menginginkan musuh sibuk menepis serangannya hingga kehilangan konsentrasi, Jong Up malah membiarkan musuh merasa di atas awan terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya melumpuhkan mereka dengan satu pukulan telak.

" _Patience is a virtue._ Mereka bisa menjatuhkanmu, begitu pula denganmu; kau bisa balas menjatuhkan mereka. Ini disebut—"

"Pertukaran yang adil."

Namun _mindset_ keduanya sama.

Jong Up reflek menoleh ke arah Him Chan yang baru saja menyelesaikan kalimat untuknya. "General Jepp sudah mengajarimu sejauh itu, eoh?"

"Kelambatanku membuatnya frustasi, Jong Up. General tidak memiliki pilihan lain hingga menguliahiku dengan kata-kata itu. _Err,_ wae? Ada yang salah? Kenapa kau terlihat kaget begitu?"

" _Wow. That was fast._ "

Jong Up terdengar... menggerutu? Him Chan baru tahu kalau namja sepertinya bisa menunjukkan emosi kekanakan seperti itu.

"Aku bahkan harus menunggu sebulan lebih agar dia mau mengatakan sesuatu selain serang, pukul, dan tendang padaku. Kau percaya itu!?"

Benarkah?

Kenapa Jepp yang Jong Up bicarakan, sedikit berbeda dengan Jepp yang Him Chan kenal? Ya, namja itu terkadang 'sedikit' bersikap menyebalkan, tapi, Him Chan yakin dia tidak sekaku itu. Mereka bahkan 'berbincang' saat pertama kali bertemu, 'kan? Dia di atas jaring besar, sementara Jepp di bawah sana..., menatap langsung ke matanya... _oh, okay._

Menggeleng tanpa kentara, Si Cantik kembali melanjutkan latihan. Dia harus fokus. Sejak kapan pikirannya mulai mengembara tentang orang lain selain anggota keluarganya sendiri, eoh?!

"Oh, syukurlah kalian semua berkumpul di sini!"

 _ **Speak of the devil.**_

Him Chan tidak bermaksud menatap Sang Mentor dengan ekspresi bersungut. Namun, toh, dia melakukannya. Terlalu intens hingga Jepp dapat merasakan sengatannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Ani. Waeyo, kenapa kau mencari kami, General?" Him Chan tidak menggerutu, oke!? Ini hanya pengaruh Jong Up. Ya, pengaruh Jong Up.

Jepp menganga tidak percaya. Benarkah Him Chan baru saja mendengus? Padanya?! "Yah! _You Brat!_ "

Tidak terima diremehkan(?), namja tampan betubuh atletis tersebut langsung bergerak cepat ke belakang Him Chan, melingkari lehernya menggunakan satu lengan, lalu menguncinya.

" _Argh!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Si Cantik panik. Teknik mengunci mentornya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap main-main. Jepp bisa membuatnya berteriak kesakitan kalau dia mau. Him Chan tahu betul itu. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Ani. Minta maaf dulu karena sudah tidak menghormatiku, baru aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Me-memangnya apa yang kulakukan?! Siapa bilang aku tidak menghormatimu?!" Berbagai teknik meloloskan diri yang coba Him Chan lakukan, hanya untuk bertemu dengan kegagalan karena Jepp berhasil membuat kedua tangannya menyilang, terkunci di dada oleh lengannya yang lain. "Y-yah, lepaskan aku!"

Si Cantik yang keras kepala dan arrogant. Jepp sudah tidak kaget lagi mendapati sikap ini hingga satu-satunya reaksi yang ia berikan hanyalah memutar bola mata. Tambahkan mendengus, sebagai pembalasan. " _Huh!_ You Brat... Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar dengusanmu tadi? Meski pelan, aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, kau tahu?! Sekarang kau pilih, minta maaf, atau aku akan mengunci lehermu semakin erat hingga kau kesulitan bernafas? Ayo, minta maaf!"

"Arraso, arraso, mianhe! Kau puas?!"

" _Kkkk,_ ucapkan lebih keras! Aku tidak mendengarmu~"

Entah sejak kapan, General Jepp Yang Perkasa bersikap _childish_ seperti ini. Jong Up dan Zelo yang diabaikan, terbelalak tidak percaya. Mereka melihat semua itu. Benarkah... itu General Jepp? Dan apa ini? Kenapa adegan penganiayaan yang Jepp lakukan terhadap Him Chan... malah terlihat seperti adegan romantis dalam film, eoh?

" _EKHEM!_ " Jong Up sudah tidak tahan lagi, karena itulah dia sengaja menyela dengan berdehem keras seperti itu. Lagi pula, seberapa pun sukanya dia melihat Sang General bersikap 'manusiawi', mereka masih berada di tempat umum. Dia harus menyelamatkan wibawa atasannya di depan semua mata yang saat ini menatap penasaran ke arah mereka. Lagi. "General, sepertinya kau mencari kami?"

Tersadar, dan mengerti isyarat dari Jong Up, Jepp melepas cekalannya pada Him Chan dengan wajah bersemu—merasa malu karena bersikap _childish_ di depan umum. Sementara makhluk cantik yang sebelumnya 'disiksa' sama sekali tidak menangkap situasi. Dia malah memegangi sisi lehernya dengan kedua tangan, menatap Sang Mentor dengan tatapan 'mengintimidasi itu'. _Seriously,_ Him Chan benar-benar butuh banyak belajar dalam melakukan hal ini.

"Ah, ye, aku ingin Red Team berkumpul sore ini di aula Utara. Kita akan bermain _shovel games_ malam ini. Kita perlu mengatur strategi."

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

" _Shovel games?_ "

" _Shovel games_ adalah permainan dimana kalian harus berusaha sebisa mungkin mempertahankan bendera ini dari musuh yang ingin merebutnya." Jong Up mengangkat bendera yang dimaksud tinggi-tinggi. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya sebuah kain merah menyala berpotongan persegi dengan lambang nyala api di tengahnya—logo Faksi Flames.

"Kalian akan dibagi ke dalam dua kelompok; pemegang dan perebut. Aku akan memimpin kelompok yang memegangi bendera." Melirik namja bertubuh tinggi di sampingnya, Jong Up menyodorkan lembaran kain hijau neon menyala yang sebelumnya terletak di meja. "Dan General Jepp akan memimpin kelompok perebut."

Jepp menerima kain tersebut, lalu melirik Dae Hyun di sudut panggung. Namja itu mengangguk mengerti, menekan sesuatu pada _virtual keyboard_ di pergelangan tangannya, yang langsung memancarkan sebuah layar _virtual_ pada dinding aula. "Sersan Dae Hyun sudah membuat pengaturan kelompok. Bagi kalian yang termasuk ke dalam kelompok perebut, ikuti aku."

Seperti biasa, tanpa menunggu Jepp langsung berjalan pergi, meninggalkan para anak baru yang tergesa menengok ke layar untuk kemudian segera mengikutinya. Jong Up yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa menggeleng prihatin. Terkadang, Jepp bersikap seolah pasukan yang dipimpinnya adalah sekumpulan robot. Bukannya manusia amatir.

" _Nah,_ " mulai Jong Up, mengedarkan pandang pada sisa anggota anak baru yang tertinggal. Ia tersenyum begitu bertemu tatap dengan Zelo yang balas tersenyum padanya. _Well..._ terkadang Dae Hyun cukup berbaik hati untuk memainkan peran cupid. "Ayo, kita mengatur strategi."

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

 _Sret~_

Him Chan tengah berusaha memasang kain hijau neon miliknya, hanya untuk merutuk jengkel karena kain seukuran sapu tangan tersebut tidak kunjung melingkari lengan kanannya. Mungkin dia harus meminta bantuan seseorang?

Belum sempat Si Cantik melaksanakan niatnya, lengan panjang milik seseorang telah mengambil alih, menyingkirkan pegangan tidak pasti Him Chan di kedua ujung kain.

"Kau harus minta tolong." Jepp berkata singkat, mengikat kain hijau neon pada lengan Him Chan. "Apa terlalu erat?" tanya-nya memastikan.

"A-a... tidak, ini cukup."

Mengangguk, Jepp menyimpul kedua ujung kain, membentuk sebuah ikatan erat pada lengan Si Cantik. " _There you go._ "

"G-gumawo, General," ucap Him Chan tergagap. Ia langsung menggigit bagian dalam pipi setelahnya, merutuk diri sendiri yang bersikap gugup tanpa sebab. Waeyo? Apa karena wajah yang seringkali berekspresi tegas milik General Jepp, sekarang tersenyum padanya? _Gummy smile_ itu? Begitukah?

 _Gosh._

Satu-satunya yang Him Chan inginkan saat ini hanyalah fokus. Ia tidak boleh lengah. Terlebih...

 _Srek~_

... bila sebuah senjata berlaras panjang disodorkan pa – _**tunggu,**_ SENJATA?!

"Ge-General, aku tidak bisa..."

" _Kkkk,_ tenanglah, Tats. Ini bukan senjata sungguhan. _It's a paintball's gun._ Di dalamnya hanya ada bola cat."

 _Oh, his paranoid mind._

Tanpa berkata Him Chan mengambil senjata dari tangan Jepp, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas oleh rasa malu. Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin Jepp akan memberikan senjata asli begitu saja kepada amatir, eoh?! Him Chan harusnya berpikir, Jepp tidak seceroboh itu! _Urg._ Dia terlihat bodoh, eoh? "A-aku akan bergabung dengan yang lain."

Seakan dapat membaca maksud Si Cantik yang mencoba kabur darinya, dari rasa malu yang Jepp sendiri tidak pernah ambil pusing, diraihnya dengan cepat salah satu siku kurus namun kokoh tersebut, menarik Sang Pemilik agar berdiri di sampingnya. "Semua berkumpul!"

Nada _authority_ Sang General begitu kental. Dalam sekejap sekumpulan anak baru di bawah pimpinannya sudah berada di sekitar mereka. Him Chan reflek menarik diri tanpa kentara, merasa perlu menjaga jarak.

"Kalian sudah memasang _scarf_ pengenal?"

"Ne!"

"Senjata?"

"Ne!"

"Kalau begitu, AYO KITA REBUT BENDERANYA!"

"NEEEE!"

Him Chan berjengit. Mereka seperti tentara yang akan melakukan misi penting, bukannya segerombolan amatir yang hendak bermain _games_ perang-perangan. _Well,_ General Jepp pengecualian, tentu saja. Dia jauh dari kata amatir. Him Chan hanya berharap, benturan bola cat tidak akan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Karena ia yakin, dibanding semua orang, dirinyalah yang akan paling banyak menerima tembakan.

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

Dor!

" _Argh! F*ck!_ "

Dor! Dor!

" _AWH!_ "

" _Kkkk... This is awesome!_ " Him Chan berbisik _excited._ Jauh dari perkiraan sebelumnya, dialah yang paling banyak menembaki lawan dengan _paintball._ Berlatih bersama Jong Up dan Jepp membuat refleknya membaik. Ia semakin lincah menggerakkan tubuh hingga dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan lawan.

Him Chan baru menyadarinya. Tidak aneh, toh, ini pertama kalinya ia berkesempatan mempraktekkan apa yang ia pelajari secara langsung di lapangan. Bukannya saksak tinju. Bukannya Jepp yang terkadang memberinya pengampuan. Ia merasa berbeda.

"Kulihat seseorang sama sekali tidak gugup menembaki orang lain." Jepp berkomentar, membuat Si Cantik terlonjak kaget mendapati kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"General! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

 _ **Deg.**_

"Mwo? A-apa yang—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkonsentrasi mengenai target, sementara ini adalah kali pertama kau menggunakan senjata? Kau sama sekali tidak gugup dan menikmatinya. Kau sadar itu?" ungkap Jepp beruntun. Mata menyipit, menyelidik.

 _Oh, sh*t._

Sejujurnya, Him Chan pun tidak tahu. Kedua tangannya bergerak sendiri. Bukankah itu bisa disebut sebagai reflek? Insting pertahanan diri?

" _Aa... err,_ karena aku tahu ini bukan senjata sebenarnya. Karena itulah aku sama sekali tidak gugup."

Bagus, Kim Him Chan. Alasan yang masuk akal, eoh? Namun tampaknya, tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan Sang General. Mata penasaran tersebut masih enggan berhenti menatapnya. Membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

"Aku membayangkannya sebagai permainan, General. Seperti yang pernah kau ajarkan."

 _Smooth words. Smooth lies._

Haruskah Him Chan merasa bangga karena ia pintar beralasan dan berbohong sekarang?

"Kau tidak perlu membayangkannya, Babbo. Kita memang sedang melakukan permainan! _Kkkk~_ "

Oh, ne, itu benar.

Dan 'babbo'?

 _Aish,_ sekarang Jepp menggunakan panggilan untuk mencercanya, eoh?! _Jeongmal..._

"Kita harus segera bergerak."

Nada waswas tiba-tiba dari Jepp setidaknya menarik Him Chan kembali ke kenyataan. Bukankah dia sudah mewanti-wanti diri agar tetap fokus?! Ah, ya, dia tadinya fokus. Sebelum Jepp datang.

"Menurut perkiraanku bendera dijaga oleh June. Kita masih belum tahu di mana mereka menyembunyikannya."

Him Chan mengangguk, memikirkan perkataan Sang General sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu di kejauhan. "General," panggilnya tanpa menoleh. "Aku punya ide."

Meskipun ini hanya game, mereka harus menang.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Rex merebut teropong dari tangan Young Jae, melihat sendiri ke kejauhan dari balik lensa.

" _Shovel games._ Kupikir itu ide yang bagus untuk melatih ketangkasan. Kita harus melakukannya juga bersama Black Team, Rex."

"Ya, kita akan mencobanya juga. Kau atur saja jadwalnya, oke?"

Young Jae terkesiap dramatis, mendekap dada kiri dalam tangkupan kedua tangan seolah ia baru saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak. " _Omo._ Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Kupikir kau akan langsung menolaknya, karena egomu itu sangat tinggi untuk sekedar mengikuti apa yang General Jepp lakukan."

" _Tcih!_ Aku tidak mengikutinya. Aku hanya mendengarkan usulanmu."

Penyangkalan. Young Jae tahu itu. Dia juga tahu, kalau jauh di dalam hati Rex, namja itu mengagumi Jepp. Dia hanya gengsi. Selalu ada pertarungan harga diri bila kau terobsesi menjadi yang terbaik, di antara yang terbaik.

" _Okay, okay... you're a good, handsome guy who's listen so well to his smart-ass bestfriend._ "

Menjauhkan wajah dari teropong, Rex menatap namja manis di sampingnya dengan wajah menyeringai. " _A super bratty bestfriend, you mean?_ "

"Hei! Paling tidak ak—"

 _Cklek~_

"Youngie, General Jepp menyuruhku untuk..." kata-kata Dae Hyun menggantung di udara. Ia mematung di depan pintu, satu tangan memegangi _handle,_ sementara tangan lainnya memegangi setumbuk berkas. " _Err,_ aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Young Jae dan Rex duduk begitu dekat di atas meja. Keduanya menghadap kaca tinggi yang memperlihatkan pemandangan keseluruhan area Faksi Flames. Dae Hyun merasa seperti orang asing yang tengah menginterupsi sesuatu. Dia tidak suka itu.

 _Srek!_

Namun Young Jae telah berada di samping Dae Hyun, merebut tumpukan berkas dari tangannya.

"General Jepp sudah memberitahuku soal berkas-berkas ini," gumam namja manis tersebut, memeriksa berkas yang telah berada di tangannya sekilas sebelum menatap Dae Hyun. "Lain kali belajarlah mengetuk pintu, Jung. Di Ozon sana orang-orang akan mempertanyakan kelayakan orang tuamu dalam mendidik anak."

 _ **Auch.**_

Sindiran pedas.

Tapi bagi Dae Hyun, hal itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia pernah mendapatkan sengatan yang lebih hebat lagi. Masih dari orang yang sama. "Sayang sekali aku tidak berasal dari faksi membosankan itu. Aku Aqua, ingat? Kami tidak mempertanyakan orang tua atas tindakan yang anak-anak mereka lakukan. Kami bertanggung jawab atas tindakan kami sendiri."

 _Biggest... AUCH?_

"Aku mohon undur diri, Kapten Rex," pamit Dae Hyun sembari membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi tanpa sedikitpun membalas tatapan tajam Young Jae padanya.

"Neo—"

"Sudahlah, Youngie," sela Rex, menghentikan niat Sang Sahabat meneriaki 'sesuatu' pada punggung Dae Hyun. "Lupakan Dae Hyun. Kau harus melihat ini."

Mendekat, Young Jae menerima teropong yang disodorkan padanya, mengintip ke dalam lensa mengikuti arahan Rex menuju... bianglala tua itu? Memangnya ada apa di sa – _**tunggu,**_

Young Jae menyipitkan mata, mengutak-atik tombol fokus pada teropong untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi pada... dua _figure..._ yang tengah memanjati kerangka bianglala. " _O, my..._ "

"Sepertinya Si Stiff Ass memiliki ide cemerlang untuk mencari keberadaan bendera dari sana. _Kkkk,_ dia tidak tahu kalau General Kita, Jepp Yang Perkasa, takut akan ketinggian, eoh?"

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Tats... yang benar saja."

Nada ragu-ragu yang begitu kental..., dan suara bergetar itu.

Him Chan menoleh, menatap Jepp yang berdiri beberapa pijakan di bawahnya, balas menatapnya. Jepp terlihat seperti apa yang barusan ia dengar; ragu-ragu dan bergetar. "Waeyo?"

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup tinggi."

Reflek Si Cantik menengok ke sekitar. Hanya ada gedung beton tua. Sejauh mata memandang.

"Ani. Ini belum cukup tinggi. Kita perlu memanjat lebih tinggi lagi, General."

"Tapi..."

Oke. Ada apa dengan Jepp, eoh? Kenapa dia berekspresi... OMO!

"Kau... takut ketinggian." Sudut bibir Him Chan sedikit terangkat, membentuk senyuman tidak pasti karena tidak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri. Jepp? General Jepp yang disegani semua penduduk Flames... takut akan ketinggian? Yang benar saja!

"..."

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg..._

 **Dia salah.**

Jepp benat-benar TAKUT KETINGGIAN!? _What the hell!_

Kenyataan yang didapati membuat Him Chan mengulum bibir, berusaha keras menahan tawa. Lebih baik senyuman simpul yang aneh ketimbang tawa terbahak, 'kan? "Kukira kau tidak takut apapun," komentarnya pada akhirnya.

"Semua orang memiliki ketakutan masing-masing, Tats."

Jepp sedang berusaha membela diri, eoh? _Well..._

Him Chan bukanlah seseorang yang tidak berhati. Dia bukan tipe yang akan menari di atas rasa malu seseorang. Maka dari itu, mengangkat bahu sekilas, ia berpaling ke depan. Berlagak acuh dan kembali melanjutkan langkah menaiki kerangka bianglala.

Jepp bersungut di tempat. Dia tidak pernah merasa se-malu ini. Sebelumnya mengungkapkan kelemahan kepada orang lain adalah hal biasa. Hal lumrah. Tapi, kenapa mengungkapkannya kepada Him Chan begitu berbeda?! Jepp benar-benar malu setengah mati.

"General, kau turun saja. Aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri."

 _What?! Hell no!_ Apa namja cantik ini menghinanya, eoh?!

Merasa tidak terima—mengumpulkan harga diri yang tersisa—Jepp melanjutkan langkah, bersikeras mengekori Him Chan di belakang. Namun semakin jauh mereka dari tanah, semakin menciut pula nyali Sang General. "T-Tats... _hh,_ a-apa kau ini manusia?"

Mereka telah sampai pada inti roda pemutar raksasa bianglala. Him Chan mengulurkan tangan, berusaha meyakinkan namja di bawahnya untuk mengambil langkah terakhir, dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau lihat, General? Ini tidak terlalu sulit. Anggap saja ini permainan. _Kkkk~_ "

Celetukan tersebut mendapat delikan jengkel dari Jepp. Him Chan sedang mempermainkannya, meng- _copy_ kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya, untuk dilemparkan ke wajahnya langsung, eoh? _Aigoo..._ 'Stiff Ass' ini mulai bernyali besar. "Kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang mencoba menjadi murid yang baik dan berbagi apa yang pernah kau ajarkan padaku," jawab Him Chan enteng, melemparkan senyum terkulum namun cemerlang. Membuat namja tampan yang tengah ia tatap mau-tidak-mau ikut tersenyum pula. Yah, siapapun tidak bisa berlama-lama marah bila disenyumi seperti itu olehnya. Him Chan sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk menguji-coba kebenaran dari teori tersebut.

"Jadi... kita sudah cukup tinggi?"

" _E-heum._ " Him Chan menyahut singkat, mengedarkan pandang ke kejauhan di sekitar mereka, dan berhenti saat matanya menemukan sebuah gereja dengan menara lonceng. Atau dulunya itu bekas menara lonceng, hanya saja lonceng yang dimaksud sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. "Itu benderanya, General."

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Si Cantik, Jepp menyipitkan mata hanya untuk bertemu dengan kobaran kain merah menyala, yang terselip di antara puncak menara. Ne, itu bendera yang mereka cari. "Ayo mengatur strategi."

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

Jong Up tidak tahu, seberapa banyak anggota timnya yang masih bertahan. Ia sempat mendengar bisikan dari beberapa anak baru yang 'gagal' tadi. Bisikan riuh mengenai betapa gesitnya Si Stiff Ass menembaki mereka.

Him Chan dan kemajuannya yang signifikan. Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya kalau namja cantik itu menghuni faksi Ozon sebelumnya. Ia seperti ditakdirkan menjadi bagian dari faksi ini; Faksi Flames. Atau mungkin lebih baik dari itu. Dia sangat cepat—terlalu cepat—dalam segala hal.

 **Itu aneh.**

Dor!

 _Holy mother..._

" _Don't daydreaming while you are on duty, Soldier!_ " tegur Jepp dari jendela gedung seberang. Moncong senjata masih mengarah tepat ke dada kiri Jong Up, yang telah ternoda oleh cipratan cat biru darinya. " _Kkkk... You just pushed your team on a cliff, Jongupie~_ "

"... _Sh*t._ "

 _Bruk~_

Dengan dramatis, namja bertubuh atletis yang Jepp godai terduduk di lantai. Dia kalah; kalah oleh kelalaiannya sendiri. Sekarang Jepp hanya perlu menyusul Him Chan menuju mena—

Dor!

Seseorang menembaki tubuh Jepp dari belakang. Membuatnya terperangah dan reflek berbalik. Siapa gerangan yang mampu menyelinap seperti ninja tanpa disadari olehnya, eoh?

"Kewaspadaan sangat penting, General." Zelo berdendang, membawa senapan yang baru saja digunakannya ke sisi kepala, menyeringai lebar. "Tidak penting sekecil apapun kerikilnya, kau bisa saja tersandung olehnya dan jatuh ke dalam jurang."

 _What the..._

Ada apa dengan semua—hanya dua sebenarnya, namun dia terlalu syok—anak baru hari ini yang mengolok-oloknya dengan kata-kata bijak, eoh? Sungguh ironi, ia lagi-lagi dilempari dengan versi improvisasi dari kata-katanya sendiri.

" _Hahahaha~_ "

Tentu saja, Jong Up tertawa heboh di tempat. Pembalasan dendam dari murid tutor? _Oh, how sweet!_

" _Shut up, Moon. You're just the same as me,_ " desis Sang General menggerutu. Dia hanya memanggil Jong Up dengan nama keluarganya apabila sedang jengkel.

" _Kkkk,_ ayolah, General. Kau harus mengakui kalau Zelo memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dalam menyelinap. Jarang-jarang, kan, timku bisa menang mudah darimu! _Hahaha..._ "

Jepp tersenyum penuh arti. "Menang? Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, Jongupie~" dendangnya licik, menatap jauh ke atas sana.

Huh?

Reflek Jong Up dan Zelo mengikuti arah pandang Sang General. Tepat di puncak menara lonceng sana, di mana kain merah menyala, melambai-lambai bak kobaran api karena dikibarkan heboh oleh seseorang.

"YEEEEEEE! TIM PEREBUT MENANG!"

 **Itu Him Chan.**

" _Sh*t._ " Lagi-lagi Jong Up menyuarakan umpatan.

Sementara Jepp menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan dengan keras. Senyuman bangga terpatri jelas menghiasi wajah tampannya— _all the teeth and gummy._ " _Kkkk,_ kelengahan memang hal buruk."

 **TBC**

NB: Still, n always gonna be, I MISSED BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIIMMM, PLEASE! T.T*feels like TT*


End file.
